Two Worlds Collide
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: This is a story seen through the eyes of Lily Luna Potter and Andromeda Jackson. What happens when Percy Jackson and Harry Potter's children all go to Hogwarts? Complete chaos. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HP! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andromeda

**Hello people of the world! I honestly don't know why I'm posting another story, but I've gotten pretty far with writing this (24 pages!), so I thought I'd post it before I got too far into it. This is just a test chapter, so if it's terrible, please let me know so I won't post any more chapters.**

** Okay, I thought I'd just let you in on the new main characters.**

** Andromeda Grace Jackson, age eleven, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (née Chase).**

** Orion Lucas Jackson, age eleven, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson (née Chase).**

** Hunter Tristan Grace, age eleven, son of Jason Grace and Piper Grace (née McLean).**

** Alexandrie Juno Grace, age ten, son of Jason Grace and Piper Grace (née McLean).**

** Okay, that's about it. I'll just shut up and let you read.**

It was a regular August morning. The sun was shining brightly in the sky as I walked along the beach, listening to the sound of the gentle ocean lapping against the soft sand.

I loved being here. After all, I am the granddaughter of Poseidon, king of the ocean.

I stared off into the deep blue sea, thinking. Just thinking. I did a lot of that, as my grandmother is Athena.

Suddenly, I felt the cold tip of a blade touch my back. I froze, slowly turning to see who my captor was.

Oh. It was only Hunter.

He's one of my very best friends. He is the son of Piper and Jason Grace, two of the heroes of the Giant War.

He looked a lot like his mother, with his short, dark-brown hair and his tan skin. He had those strange eyes that always seemed to change whenever you got used to them. At the moment, they were a deep shade of blue.

I caught myself staring, and quickly looked at the sand.

"Hey," I said, studying a tiny crab who kept calling me _princess_.

"What did Orion do this time?" he asked, his sword shrinking back into a small silver ring.

I glanced at the two silver rings on my left hand, exact copies of his.

He knew me too well.

Orion is my twin brother. I'm ten minutes older than him, but he never believes it. Our Aunt Thalia always says we're just like Apollo and Artemis, but I really don't think I could stand being with my brother for all eternity.

"Well," I started, "he threw three spiders down my shirt. I hate that he's the only one not terrified of those creepy-crawly hairy things."

Hunter laughed. I love his laugh. Okay, a little off topic there.

"Mom got furious with him, and made him clean every room in the house. But then dad intervened and got him off easy. Only twenty minutes timeout. I hate it when dad sides with him."

"Hey, your dads still pretty cool," Hunter said. "He can move the oceans, cause giant hurricanes, split open huge glaciers with his sword…"

"Yeah," I said, "and your dad can fly, cause thunder storms, and tell every other living thing what to do."

"So, we both have awesome dads. Case closed."

"No, it's just, agh! You boys are so impossible!"

"Thank you very much," he said, bowing slightly. "Now, would you like a ride to the arena today, your highness?"

He gave me a goofy smile, and I had to suppress giggles. I nodded slowly.

Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and jumped into the air. Soon I was dangling over the hard earth.

"Gods I hate you…" I muttered, trying not to look down.

"Love you too, Annie."

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I yelled.

He laughed and grabbed my other wrist, making sure I wouldn't plummet to the hard ground anytime soon.

When we were over the arena, he let me drop. My one-week training at Camp Jupiter kicked in (I really hated it there), and I rolled as soon as I touched earth. I love giant eagles.

I landed in the middle of the Big Three's kid's training.

Every child (and grandchild) of the Big Three trained together, since there were still so few of them. There were three children of Zeus, one child of Hades, and two children of Poseidon (I guess they're too busy ruling their separate civilizations and running from their wives to bother with children). There are also several grandchildren (like me) who join them in their daily activities.

My brother was dueling Esther, the youngest child of Hades. I landed right on top of him, knocking him over long enough for Esther to recover.

She smiled at me gratefully and pointed her sword down at his neck, winning that round.

"Really, Annie?" he asked. Did I ever mention that I HATE that nickname?

I laughed and helped him up.

For twins, we looked absolutely nothing alike.

I had curly black hair and bright, sparkly blue eyes I'd inherited from my grandmother. There were little freckles around the tops of my cheekbones, and a large circle of red on both cheeks.

Orion, on the other hand, had short-cropped blonde hair and sea-green eyes. He was much tanner than I was, and he had a long scar running down the length of his arm given to him by yours truly. I got into the Athena cabin armory was I was two, and you can probably guess what happened next.

He scowled at me, his sea-green eyes almost unnerving. But I was saved by a horn blowing in the distance.

Lunch!

We all ran toward the dining pavilion, trying to get there first. And trust me, when you're fighting five angry siblings for the two spots farthest from the Aphrodite table, it can turn into an all-out brawl.

That's right, I said five siblings. In all, my parents have had six kids.

First came Orion and me. Three years later, Dylan came into the world. And finally, the triplets, Castor, Amphitrite, and Ethan, were born, two days after my seventh birthday. And now they're expecting more kids!

Also, I bet you noticed all of the names of evil people from the wars. Our parents wanted to name us after things they'd conquered, like my name, for instance. I'm named after the Princess Andromeda, the cursed ship that housed hundreds of monsters, and the very ship where Charles Beckendorf died. (Why couldn't they just name us, "Hailey," or "Ryan?")

Also with my brother's middle name, Lucas. He was named after Luke, the traitor who apparently turned "good" in the end. And even Ethan, named after Ethan Nakamura, one of the traitors of Olympus. I wouldn't be surprised if the next kids were named Atlas, Kronos, Gaea, or even Octavian. Ugh, that name still gives me nightmares.

Anyway, I got off topic. Blame ADHD and… SQUIRREL!

So, I fought with my two brothers to get the best spot, eventually shoving them both over and claiming the spot for my sister and I. Little Amphitrite (or Pearl, as we call her) hopped up onto the seat next to me, smiling and chattering about her fun day creating a sword in arts-and-crafts.

We ate a lovely lunch. I'd always had a fascination with blue things, so my cup was filled with blue lemonade, and there were blue fries next to my blue hamburger. Did I ever mention that I love blue?

After lunch, we had free time. That meant you could do anything absolutely anything (except leave camp, or start another apocalypse).

I decided to go see my mother. Most kids would be mortified at that thought, but my parents are probably better than theirs.

My mother ran away when she was seven. She's been sliced, bruised, and almost killed from a stab wound when she was sixteen. And she saved the world. Twice. That gets you major points in the "cool" category.

Also, my father's been the hero of two prophecies. He defeated a Minotaur, at least five giants, and a goddess (tell you about that some other time).

But I just thought of them like normal demigod parents. Wow, that sentence didn't even sound normal. MY MIND'S GOING TO EXPLODE!

I ran up to the Big House, climbing up onto the deck. I saw my mother and Piper sitting on the deck, talking about their old adventures.

My mother's stomach was bulging with yet another addition to our giant family. Or multiple additions. Our parents won't tell us until the child is actually _born_.

"Hello Gracie," Piper said, noticing me first.

Finally, someone who didn't use my cursed nickname, Annie. Only the boys in my family and Hunter dared to use the name.

"Hello Piper," I said politely. "How was Camp Jupiter?"

She lived in New Rome during the school year and Camp Jupiter during the summer. Her smile was always a little brighter when she came here, probably remembering every adventure she'd enjoyed when she was much younger.

"It was fine," she said happily. "Have you seen…?"

She was cut off by a loud scream in the distance. Hunter and Alexandrie, his sister, came running toward the Big House with a giant owl chasing them. Orion was screaming right alongside his friend (he's more of a fish person).

As soon as they were all cowering behind their mothers, a third owl fluttered down from the sky and dropped a small letter on my head.

The other two owls dropped small letters as well, and they all flew away, disappearing into the clouds.

There was silence for a few moments until I looked at the front of my letter. It read:

_Andromeda Jackson_

_ Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_

_Long Island, New York 11954_

_Big House, Deck, Third Blue Chair to the Right_

** Was it great? Was it terrible? Should I stop writing forever? TELL ME! Thank you all for reading, and please review! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily

**Here's another chapter! Well, I guess that's pretty obvious. Just READ IT!**

It was a clear, cloudless morning. I was sitting in her large house, playing with my Quidditch dolls. The sun had just risen over the hilltops when I heard my name being called.

"Lily!" a woman's voice, my mother's, called. "Breakfast time! You don't want your brother's eating all of the pancakes first, do you?"

"Coming mom!" I yelled. I dropped the doll that I was holding tightly, which just happened to be a perfect replica of my mother, and raced down the steps.

My brothers, James and Albus, were just leaving their rooms, so I got a head start. The two boys tried to run down before me, but I hopped down the stairs like a rabbit.

I quickly sat down in my seat and smiled at my mother, who was setting a large plate of fluffy pancakes on the table.

The boys raced into the kitchen soon after, grumbling about all of the different charms they were going to use on me when they got to Hogwarts. I don't know about you, but Bombarda Maxima doesn't sound like something you want to have done to you.

"Boys!" mother said. "You will not blow Lily up anytime soon, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the boys grumbled in unison.

I smiled and helped myself to the biggest pancakes and the crunchiest bacon. I covered the entire thing in syrup and dug my fork into the jumble.

My father walked in as soon as I stuck the first piece in my mouth.

He took one look at my plate and whistled.

"Wow, Lily," he said. "You could win an eating contest against all of your uncles with a stomach like that."

I smiled and took another bite, savoring the deliciousness of it all. Soon, I would be going off to Hogwarts, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me do this to my pancakes every morning.

After eating my regular second helpings, I raced up to my bedroom and continued my wonderful fantasy game.

_**-Line Break-**_

It was about three in the afternoon. I was outside playing Quidditch with my brothers.

My grandmother thinks I'm much too young to learn how to play, but both of my brothers play, so why shouldn't I? I've been trained by both of my parents to be a Seeker, since I was the one with the longest arms and the smallest body.

My brothers were both Chasers, and they do the job perfectly, or so my cousin, Rose, says. She'd been going to Hogwarts for two years, and she told me every little thing about Hogwarts that my brothers refused to tell me.

I couldn't wait until my second year. That was when I really got to become the Seeker, since the current one, Simon McGee, is leaving that year. It was going to work out perfectly. I did the math.

I was flying around the large house, chasing the tiny golden Snitch. I was so close, only centimeters away…

And, of course, an owl just had to land on the edge of my broomstick.

I spiraled downward, catching myself just before impact. The boys did the same.

I jumped off of my broomstick as soon as I touched the ground, ripping open the letter that was clutched in the bird's talons. I searched it for one word, and only one word…

There! The word accepted was printed neatly on the middle of the page. I squealed and ran inside, searching through the rooms for my parents.

I found my mother in the family room, talking on the telephone. When she saw my excited expression, she said a few more words into the phone and hung up.

"I got accepted!" I squealed.

She read through the letter, checking through the list of books on the second page.

The boys walked in and handed their book lists to mom. She scanned them quickly and promised us we'd go shopping the next day.

Dad came down and gave me a big hug, promising to buy me whatever animal I wanted.

The next morning, I awoke bright and early. I could smell French toast and hot chocolate brewing downstairs, so I quickly dressed myself and ran down.

Mom was the only one up, and she gave me a big smile as I appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, dear," she said. "You can pour yourself a cup of hot chocolate now, if you want."

I poured the steaming drink into a huge cup and started sipping it thirstily. I could never stand standing so close to food and not eating it, so I walked quietly into the family room.

I turned on the television, watching the colorful characters move throughout the tiny screen. I was always fascinated by muggle devises. I wondered how they could create something so interesting without using any magic.

I heard James's heavy footsteps ascending the stairs, and I rushed into the kitchen before he could get there.

My brother walked in, his jet-black hair all messed up. He was still wearing his Phoenix pajamas, which I'll be sure to tell all of the girls about at Hogwarts.

He poured a cup of hot chocolate and sat down next to me. He didn't tease me, or even poke me in the shoulder. Something was seriously wrong.

"James," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Heather has been cheating on me," he said. "Robert caught her snogging Ray Abbey in Diagon Alley three days ago. I just found out this morning."

"Isn't Heather Lee Jordan's daughter?" I asked.

He nodded, staring at his hot chocolate.

Nobody spoke until Albus came down.

"Mum, can we eat now?" he asked in a rushed voice. "I want to get going."

"Dig in," she said, placing a large plate filled with French toast on the table.

We ate quickly, hardly speaking. James didn't even touch his food, but Albus and I ate everything (and I mean everything) before our father could even get dressed.

After I finished, I went back into my bedroom and brushed my long red hair. Then I straightened my little dress and ran back out, heading toward the door.

Albus was already waiting, looking as if he might explode.

"Al?" I asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said.

"Then why are you practically bouncing off the walls? Did some girl finally ask you out or something?"

"No," he said quickly, glaring at me. "I had a dream last night that said we'd meet somebody very important today. I really want to meet that somebody!"

"Al, if you're having dreams, shouldn't we tell dad? He's an expert on creepy dreams-"

"I can't tell him," he said. "Just, trust me, okay sis? If I turn out to be a total nutter, then you can tell mom and dad."

"Fine," I sighed.

The drive was quick and easy. Of course, we had a magical car, but it was still short. Soon we were walking down the long pathways of Diagon alley, savoring the delicious smells and the odd sounds.

Just as we were about to walk into Ollivander's, a girl with curly black hair smashed into James and me, sending us spiraling backwards.

**I apologize for the ending. It sucks. But, at least I've gotten another chapter up for the weekend! Well, adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andromeda

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been focusing on attempting to write my other two fanfics. I'd just like to tell everyone that I'm not discontinuing ****any**** of my stories, I'm just not getting much inspiration for them. If any of you want to pitch ideas to help with any of my stories, please put them into my review. That'd be greatly appreciated, and I'll be sure to thank whoever gave me the idea. Now, before this gets WAY too long, I'll just let you read.**

"No way," I said, reading the address on the front. I picked up the boys', and theirs said something similar, except there was Big House, Deck, Cowering Feebly behind Mother.

I gave the letter to my mother, and she immediately got up and started walking over to the archery range, probably to find Chiron.

We all walked behind her, keeping up with her every step. The boys still looked terrified, like giant owls delivering terrifyingly accurate mail wasn't normal. Everything's normal when you're related to the Olympians.

"Chiron," mom said, walking straight up to him.

He saw the worry in her eyes immediately, and told the Aphrodite campers he was teaching to take a break. They all sighed in relief and took out little hand mirrors (Piper glared at them).

"What is it, Annabeth," he asked.

She wordlessly handed him the letter, which he took carefully, as if it might explode. After skimming the front, he looked back up with anxiety in his eyes.

"Would you please get your husbands and children?" he asked Piper and Annabeth. "Andri, you go help them. Bring them to the Big House."

Without another word, he started trotting up to the big blue house, motioning for us to follow. I quickly followed, with the boys not far behind.

When we got there, Chiron led us into one of the smaller rooms that we were never allowed to enter. All it had was a wooden table inside of it, but it was still cool.

We sat around it and waited for our parents and siblings to arrive.

It didn't take long for them to burst through the door. Pearl immediately jumped up onto my lap, while Ethan and Castor tugged on Orion and Dylan to pick them up.

The second everyone was sitting, Chiron opened one of the letters and read aloud.

Dear Andromeda Jackson

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the United Kingdom. Enclosed inside you will find a list of required items you'll need for the classes.

Term will begin on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Daphne Birdwhistle

Headmistress

He then read off a list of items and books, which sounded very weird. Who wears a pointy hat nowadays?

Once he was done, he stared apprehensively at the three of us who received the letter.

"Has anybody ever heard of witches and wizards before?" Chiron finally asked.

Nobody moved.

"Well, I think you understand the concept clearly," he said after a couple minutes, pointing to the letter. "I believe that Hecate has decided to bless your children with magic…"

"Whoa, wait, Hecate?" dad asked.

"Yes, Hecate," Chiron said. "A long time ago, Hecate got bored and decided to create mortals who could use magic. She's kept up with that ever since, giving magical status to children with magical blood or just regular mortals. Sometimes, she picks certain demigods and/or their children to have the ability. This is one of those times."

"So, you're saying that wizards coexist with our world?" mom asked.

"Yes, and your children have been given the gift. I have no idea why you'd be accepted to the school in England, and not in America, but we can't argue."

"So, you want us to accept this?" Jason asked.

Chiron nodded. "I'll be able to find you a guide so you can find your way around. If you accept, of course."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and them mom spoke.

"We'll accept," she said. "So, who's this guide?"

So, Chiron told us about a man named Ted Lupin, a young wizard who would be happy to show us around. He also warned us not to tell anybody that we have blood of the gods inside of us, because that might give us some unwanted attention.

He then sent us to pack, saying that our flight would leave in two hours. I couldn't believe everything was happening so fast, but I didn't complain. I just packed, said goodbye to my friends, and went over to Half-blood Hill, waiting for the rest of the family.

Argus drove us to the airport, making sure we were safe.

We made it through security pretty easily, and nobody said anything about the daggers and swords that were clearly shown on the x-ray machine. I love the Mist.

Dad was a little nervous about the flight, but he persevered pretty well. Okay, fine, he slept through everything, murmuring about something strange and drooling.

The triplets napped, and so did the boys. Everything went well. I guess Zeus wouldn't strike down a plane with a bunch of his grandkids on it.

After a safe landing, we bustled out of the crowded airport, catching a couple cabs. We gave them the address to the place we were supposed to meet the boy at and let them drive.

I had to make sure the triplets didn't get into trouble, which was hard. They may look like perfect angels, but once they get the Celestial Bronze shotguns, bad things are bound to happen.

We made it to the address without too much trouble (although I now have a bite mark embedded in my shin). The place turned out to be a pub, and a blue-haired young man was standing in front of it.

When we got out of the car, the man walked over and smiled at us.

"Hello," he said to mom. "You must be the Jacksons and the Graces. It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Ted Lupin."

Annabeth smiled and shook the boy's hand.

He led us inside of the pub, which was apparently the portal between the two worlds. Once inside, we walked straight toward a brick wall.

He took out a long, narrow stick and tapped a pattern onto the bricks. Ten seconds later, a huge doorway opened, revealing a whole shopping center filled with kids and their parents.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Ted said, motioning for us to go through first.

I was amazed by all of the clothing, book, and food shops in the place. It seemed to go on forever, and people were covering every square inch of ground.

Ted led us along the large path. He seemed to be heading for one shop in particular, Ollivander's wand shop.

I turned around and walked backwards, something I'd always loved to do. I never knew why, I just thought it was fun.

But my brother decided not to warn me that there was a family behind me, and I hit someone.

I fell to the ground, skidding on my knees and then falling flat on my face. So much for being a brave hero.

I felt my father's strong hands lifting me to my feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, but when I looked down at my legs, which were both ripped and bleeding, I shook my head.

"We'll get you some Nectar as soon as we can," my mother whispered in my ear.

I turned around and looked at the family I ran in to.

They were a family of five, with a mixture of red-heads and black-haired kids.

When I looked at the father, I did a double take. He looked exactly like my father, except he wasn't as tan, he had tiny round glasses, and I'm pretty sure my father doesn't have a lightning-bolt scar on his head. The must be more of a Zeus thing.

"We're so sorry," mom said to the mother.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "There were only a couple scratches. No harm done."

"I'm Annabeth," my mom said, hold her hand out.

"Ginny," the woman said, smiling. "This is my husband Harry, and these are my children, James, Albus, and Lily."

I heard my brother laugh when he heard the name Albus, so I stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Ow!" he squealed. I flashed him my left hand, which contained my two magically-changing ring-swords, and he shut up instantly.

My mother shot us a glare, and then she turned back to Ginny.

"This is my husband, Percy, and these two are Piper and Jason, our friends."

Piper smiled and joined the conversation, the three women stepping away slightly from the group.

"I'm Jason," Jason said, shaking Harry's hand.

They also stepped away, along with Ted, leaving just us kids.

The triplets immediately started running around, forcing Dylan and Andri to chase after them. That left just us.

"Hi, I'm Lily," the red-headed girl said, who looked to be around my age.

"I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Gracie," I told her. When she gave me a confused look, I said, "It's my middle name. This is my brother, Orion, and this is our friend, Hunter."

She looked a bit skeptical when I said Orion and I were siblings, probably because of or totally different hair colors and eye colors.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said. "I have an idea…"

She walked over to her father, an innocent look on her face.

"Dad, can I have some money so we can all go get our supplies while you talk?"

Harry took one look at her face and nodded, taking money out of his pocket and putting it in her outstretched hand.

"Dad, can we go too?" both Hunter and Orion said about the exact same time.

Both Jason and dad nodded, grabbing the wizard money Chiron had given them (don't ask me how he got it), handing it directly to me.

"Hey!" both boys said in unison yet again while I happily accepted the money.

"You three know what to do if there's trouble, correct?" dad asked the three of us.

We all nodded and flashed him our weapons, Orion's bow-and-arrow keychain, and Hunter and my matching rings.

He smiled at us and then went back to his conversation with Harry.

Lily grabbed my wrist and started dragging me toward Ollivander's wand shop, the four boys trailing behind.

As soon as we got inside, we were met by a man who was probably in his fifties, his gray hair sticking up in all directions.

"Welcome," he said, smiling at the small group. "Who needs the wands?"

"I do, along with these three," Lily said, pointing to Hunter, Orion, and myself.

"Wonderful!"

The man rushed behind a shelf and, a moment later, he came back carrying several boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Come on!" he said, waving us forward. "Try one of these."

I opened one box and found a long stick, just like the one Ted had had out earlier.

"Go on," Ollivander's said. "Wave it around."

I felt pretty stupid, but I waved the wand at a pen, and it went flying toward Albus, nearly hitting him in the eye.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting the wand back.

By now, Lily had already destroyed three books, Hunter two stuffed animals that had been placed on the counter, and Orion (or course) an entire shelf of wands.

I took out another wand and gave it a wave, but it ended up flying out of my hands straight at James.

"Seriously?" he asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where the wand had hit. There was now a hole burnt into the fabric.

"Sorry," I mumbled for the second time.

"Well done!" Ollivander said, nodding with approval at Lily. "Ash, Dragon Wing, 14 inches. Very impressive."

Lily smiled happily and urged the three of us onward.

After destroying another two bookshelves, Orion finally found his wand; maple, Dragon Heartstring, 14 inches.

And, after accidently flinging a box of books at my head, Hunter found his wand; Hornbeam, Dragon Heartstring, 16 ½ inches.

And, finally, after destroying three boxes, two wands (by total accident), and Hunter's arm (it was easily fixed by Ollivander), I finally found my own wand.

"Mahogany, phoenix feather, 12 ½ inches," Ollivander said. "Did you know that there's only one other core like this in the entire world?"

"No. Where's the other one?"

"Well, one of the original ones was destroyed, but I believe one of them is currently right outside of this door in Harry Potter's hands."

"What?" Albus squeaked, turning red. "Dad told us there was only one other wand like his."

"Well, my father couldn't exactly tell him there was yet another ultra-powerful wand exactly like his own! That might have given him a heart attack."

I smiled at my wand, thinking of all of the wonderful things I could now do to Hunter and Orion. Oh, the possibilities!

We all paid for our wands and headed back out.

Lily and I raced down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to where we were going. The boys kept up pretty easily, but when they tried to slow us down, we just sped up.

Finally, we both stopped, panting in some long, dark alleyway. The boys came running in a few seconds later, breathing just as heavily as we were.

But, as I turned to leave, I found myself facing two giant, black hellhounds.

**Okay, I'd just like to say that I'll be getting surgery this Friday (11/9/12), so I probably won't be updating for a while. And, just saying, these chapters take a LONG time to write. I have to spend at least three hours on each, minimum. Again, if you have any ideas, please say so. Also, tell me if you'd prefer Gracie/Hunter or Gracie/Albus (also, tell me if you've come up with any interesting mash-up names for them. I'm just too lazy to think of any). Thank you all for reading, and please review! Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm back! I decided to post this chapter because I've just had my first surgery, and it was a total success! Hallelujah! So, this is my celebratory chapter. And, just a quick warning: IT'S LONG! Do not read it unless you've got some real time on your hands. Okay, then, read on!**

** Special note to Skulblaka D: sorry I haven't been answering your texts, but I lost my phone. I also just had surgery. Yay? Anyway, see you Sunday!**

Behind me, I heard Lily let out a shrill scream.

I needed to think fast. These three weren't supposed to know about us, and, if Chiron remembered correctly, students aren't allowed to use their wands until September 1.

Time was running out. The dogs started stalking toward me.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew from behind me, nearly blowing me over.

I looked over my shoulder. Hunter!

He already had his sword drawn, using the Celestial Bronze point to direct the winds. Orion had his bow out as well, and he was pushing the Potters back toward the stone wall at the back of the alley.

I clenched my fist, and a sword immediately grew into my palm.

I charged toward the dogs, who were still trying to recover themselves from the sudden attack.

With my right hand, I summoned the salt-water bottles I always kept inside my backpack (I can't believe my dad never thought of that).

I pushed the water toward on hellhound's paw with such force it knocked it back onto the ground. I drove my sword into its side, and it disintegrated into sparkly dust.

The boys' hellhound turned into dust soon afterward, Orion sending one last arrow into its fur.

Now came the fun part.

I turned toward the Potters, who were all cowering in the corner, James and Albus trying to shield Lily. They stared at us in shock.

My sword turned back into a ring on my finger, and I slowly walked toward them.

I snapped my finger, and the sound echoed throughout the dark alley.

"None of this happened," I told the kids, quickly improvising a fake story. "Those hellhounds were just small puppies who needed directions. There were no swords or bows, only maps." Well, let me just say I stink at storytelling.

They all nodded, as if in a trance. I snapped my fingers one more time and they fell to the floor.

"How did you learn to do that?" Hunter asked.

"Well, mom taught me after I got angry in art and drenched my entire class. I only use it when necessary, like now."

"Cool!" both boys said in unison.

"Now, who wants to drag two teenage boys back onto the street? Oh, that's right; it's you!"

I motioned toward the two boys, and then I started dragging Lily out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. A couple witches looked at me strangely as they passed by, but I just smiled and waved.

I pulled Lily up into a standing position and held onto her arm, ensuring that she would stay that way. I snapped my finger in front of her nose, and she woke up.

"What do you think?" I asked her, acting as if we'd just been having a long conversation.

"What?" she asked, completely oblivious to her two brothers being dragged up behind her.

"Oh, never mind," I said, pulling her away from the boys who were frantically trying to revive James and Albus. "Come on; we need to get our robes."

"But, where are James and Albus? What about your brother and friend?"

"They went to buy their books," I said, raising my voice slightly so Hunter and Orion could hear me. "Don't you remember?"

"All I can remember were the puppies who asked for directions, and how you pulled maps out of your bags and sent them on their way."

"Well, let's just go get out robes."

She nodded uncertainly. I really hoped I'd done the Mist thingy correctly. I didn't want to ruin her mind, just manipulate it a bit.

Lily seemed to perk up a bit as we walked, and, as soon as we neared Madame Malkin's, she was practically jumping up and down again.

She must have seen something pretty interesting inside, because as soon as she looked through the window, she gasped and ran right inside.

I entered to find Lily hugging a tall, strikingly beautiful girl with shoulder-length curly red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had small freckles on her cheekbones, and her pearly-white smile seemed to brighten the whole room.

Lily finished hugging her and turned to me, flashing me a smile that took up her entire face, and said, "Gracie, I'd like you to meet Victoire Weasley, my cousin! Victoire, this is Andromeda Jackson, from America."

"It's nice to meet you," Victoire said, extending her hand. I shook it firmly, and she let out a small squeak.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, pulling my hand away. "I'm used to shaking the go- strong men's hands. My dad was in the army, and he invites a lot of his friends over."

I held my breath, but the girls didn't say anything else about it. I let myself breathe again. I'd almost said the gods' hands (which was the only recognition I ever got from them). And, let me just say, Ares' handshakes HURT!

Lily turned back to her cousin and started questioning her.

"So, what are you doing here today?" she asked, her large brown eyes probing Victoire's face.

"Just buying a few new traveling robes," she said casually, but I could tell she was hiding something. That was a skill my mother had taught me at age three after I got into a couple of fights with Reyna's daughter, who was seven at the time. It really helped in a fight, especially with Romans.

Lily seemed to notice it as well, because she stepped back and looked her cousin over thoroughly. Victoire tried to hide her left hand, but Lily caught it with lightning-quick reflexes.

"You're getting married!" she squealed, a large smile growing across her face yet again.

And, sure enough, Victoire's left ring finger was adorned with a golden band that had a huge, heart-shaped diamond on the center.

"Did Teddy finally ask?" Lily asked, her smile growing.

"Yes!" she said, nearly jumping out of her shoes. "But, please don't tell anyone. We were planning to announce it at the family reunion before school starts."

"Okay, but I get to be your maid of honor!"

"Well, we didn't plan to have a wedding for at least a year, what with most of my cousin still in school, and I just got my first internship at Hogwarts…."

"We'll discuss this thoroughly tomorrow, when we all come to the Burrow. But, just one more thing; WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE TEACHING AT HOGWARTS?!"

"Again, I was going to announce it at the family reunion! I'll be replacing Madame Batts when she leaves next year."

"What is with that yelling?" a woman asked, appearing from behind a shelf of neatly-stacked robes.

"Sorry Madame Cox," Lily mumbled.

"That's fine, Lily, dear," the woman said, smiling slightly. "Do you and your friend need robes?"

"Yes, please!"

So, we let Madame Cox measure us, and then poke up with pins (apparently, she was "new").

And, finally, after twenty minutes of getting poked (I may be a demigod, but I don't have steel skin! Dad won't let me bathe in the River Styx.), we finally left with our robes.

Victoire had left the first chance she got, so we were alone yet again, walking down the streets.

Lily said she was taking me to Flourish and Blotts to get our books and hopefully meet up with the boys.

But, the boys weren't at the bookshop, or at the Quidditch supply store (Lily just had to show me what Quidditch was, because apparently it was the "best" game in the world. I'll just stick to sword fighting, thank you very much).

We found the boys in the pet shop, staring at a couple of pets in one corner.

Lily went to look at some kittens in another part of the store, and I decided to freak out my brother.

I snuck up behind the boys and tapped Orion on the shoulder.

He jumped at least a foot in the air, spun around, and reached for the keychain on his backpack, but I caught his hand just in time.

"Whoa, calm down," I said, gently letting go of his hand and giving him an innocent smile.

"Don't do that!"

I stretched my left hand out a bit, making sure my ring caught the light, especially the small engraving of a skull. Apparently, Clarisse and her daughter, Blair, had taken to me so well when I was a baby, that they convinced Ares to put something special on the ring when it was created by Poseidon and Hephaestus.

"So what kind of animal are you getting?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm defiantly not getting an owl," Orion said.

"Same here," Hunter said. "They give me the creeps."

"Hmm… I think I'll get an owl."

I smiled and skipped over to the owls, looking for the perfect one.

And, finally, I found it.

In the corner sat a stark-white owl with black speckles throughout its body.

But, the thing that really caught my attention was its eyes. They were the same (and I mean the exact same) color as my own.

I got the owl out of her cage and she perched herself on my shoulder, rubbing her head against my hair.

I went up to the clerk and bought her, and then I picked out a name (it had to be in Latin, of course. What good would it be if everyone knew what her proper English name was?).

Finally, I decided on a good name.

"How do you like the name Sanguis?" I asked the bird. She just cooed and rubbed harder against my hair. "You do realize it means blood, right?"

She didn't even flinch.

I _really_ liked this bird.

I walked over to where Lily was looking at the kittens. She was just pulling a little orange one out of a cage.

"He's so cute," I said, smiling at the tiny kitten.

"Yup," she said, stroking his fur and reading the sign. "It says here he's blind."

"That's going to be a big responsibility," I said, and trust me, I know about responsibility. I have a hellhound at camp that only eats this really rare meat I have to scrounge up for him.

"I don't care," she said, stomping her foot on the ground. "He's sweet, so I'm going to get him."

Somehow, she reminded me of Pearl when she made her first sword. She somehow infused rainbow sparkles into the Celestial Bronze, but she actually uses it from time to time. (What? Four-year-olds can hold lethal weapons at Camp Half-blood. It's perfectly legal, I think.)

She went up to the clerk and bought the kitten along with his cage and stomped back over to me.

"What should I name him?" she asked, placing the orange kitten gently in its carrier.

"How about Caecus?" I asked. And, of course, it was in Latin. "It means 'blind'."

"That sounds perfect!" she said, reaching through the metal bars and stroking the little kitten.

The boys came up a minute later with their separate pets.

"Are those spiders?" I asked, almost screaming at the pets inside of their carriers.

"Yup," Orion said with a smile on his face. "You got an animal we hate, so we got animals you hate. Now we're even."

"Yes, brother, but your fear has nothing to do with your, uh, lineage; it's just plain stupid. My fear is perfectly normal, considering my grandmother. You should be terrified of those things as well."

"But I'm not," he said, smirking. "So, I'm allowed to torture you with it."

"Ugh. Whatever."

There was a moment of silence before Hunter spoke.

"So, what'd you name your owl?" he asked, touching one of the owl's white wings (I was surprised he was touching it).

"I named her Sanguis," I said happily, caressing the bird's soft head.

"Wow," Orion said in mock surprise. "Behold, ladies and gentlemen; the only girl in the world who would name her pet, 'blood'."

"Well, I think it's a fabulous name," Lily said, stepping into the conversation. "Don't you think so too, boys?"

She turned toward her brothers, who were both hunched over comic books.

"Sure," James said, staring up for a moment. Albus simply flicked his hand as if a fly were buzzing around his head.

"Don't we still have a few supplies to pick up?" Hunter asked, staring down at his letter again.

So, we left the store and went to two others, picking up potion ingredients and cauldrons, and then we headed back to the spot where we'd left our parents.

And, sure enough, they were still there, all in the exact same positions they'd been in when we left.

I caught a bit of a conversation my mother, Piper, and Mrs. Potter were having.

"How were your teenage years?" Mrs. Potter asked, staring at my mother intently.

How was she going to explain that?

"Well," she started, "I spent the school year in California most of the time, but during the summer I went to a really nice summer camp in New York. They taught self-defense, ancient languages, and other interesting things. That's where I met Percy. I also went on a couple trips to Greece, Rome, Las Angeles, and a whole lot of other cool places."

"I went to the camp for a while too," Piper said, smiling at the memories. "The other kids in my cabin where almost like family to me. We went on so many adventures together…."

I could tell what she meant by "almost". The kids in the Athena cabin, who are pretty much my aunts and uncles, are almost the exact opposite of me. Sure, I'm smart, and I love sketching up buildings, but I'm also messy, goofy, and forever-pranking the counselors who think they're so "great". I ended up more like the Stoll twins and their kids than Athena's children.

"That's nice," Mrs. Potter said, smiling. "My years at Hogwarts seem much more hectic than your nice camp."

I had to slap my hand over Hunter's mouth to keep him from laughing. I stifled a laugh myself, since I knew all of the wild things my parents had done before their eighteenth birthdays, and all of the crazy things I'd done before my tenth. I still remember when I was two and I drenched my first Praetor….

"Oh, hello children," Mrs. Potter said, smiling and waving at us. "Did you get all of your supplies?"

James and Albus, who were still nose-deep in their comics, nodded absently and turned the page at the exact same time.

"We all got everything we need," Lily said, smiling. "I bought a little kitten…"

"Taking after you Aunt Hermione, I see," Mr. Potter said, stepping into the conversation.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" Lily said excitedly. "And, of course, Victoire, Rose, and all of our other cousins."

"Well, I think we should go find a hotel," dad said, standing up and stretching.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Potter said. "All of those hotels are much too overpriced. You can come and stay with us for the night and then travel to our family reunion with us. I'm sure my family will love having you there, and we still have much to discuss."

He looked helplessly at my mother, which he apparently did a lot during their journeys, according to her.

She turned to Piper, and they seemed to have one of those telepathic mom-talks. After three seconds, my mom stood up and said, "We'd all love to come, if you have enough room."

"Why, of course we have enough room," Mr. Potter said. "The kids could sleep in the family room with the tents, and I'm sure we can get the kids to clean up their rooms enough for you to sleep in them."

He stared intently at the magazines covering his sons' faces and sighed.

Dad whistled (not to call Mrs. O'Leary, of course), and five heads immediately popped out from behind a dumpster a little ways down the street.

Ethan and Castor, who both had matching black eyes (they got into "play" fights a lot), scampered toward our father while Dylan ran out carrying a filthy Pearl on his back. She was giggling uncontrollably, running her fingers through her brother's hair, making the blonde turn brown-ish. Andri, who was much cleaner, was looking at them with disgust in her eyes.

"Gods, can't leave you alone for a second," mom mumbled, picking Castor up before he could tug on my ponytail.

"How are we going to get to your house?" dad asked Mr. Potter.

"Well, three of us here can Apparate, so we'll just use that." **(A/N: Please bear with me here. I needed some way for them all to get there.)**

"Excuse me?" I asked, giving him an odd expression.

"Oh, it's a magic form of transportation," Mrs. Potter said, helping mom with the triplets. "It's mostly safe, and since we don't have enough money for more Floo powder, and most of us don't have brooms, this will work just fine. Just don't vomit on the lilies in the flowerbed, please."

I nodded uncertainly.

Mr. Potter instructed us to get into three small circles, ensuring us it was all completely safe.

I ended up next to a very dirty Pearl (even dirtier than before, though I still wonder how she managed that) and Albus, who was paying a bit more attention now, though he didn't seem to notice me.

And, of course, we just had to hold hands.

The whole time I pretended to be interested in Pearl's dirty cheeks, but I could feel Albus's stare on the back of my head.

Suddenly, I felt a very unsettling sensation, and I was whisked away. I could hardly tell what was happening, but it felt as if I was getting sucked back into the ocean by a giant jellyfish when I just made a nice, dry bubble for me and my friends to rest in after swimming (please don't ask me how I know that feeling. It's a long, complicated story).

And, suddenly, it stopped, and I was standing in front of a house with absolutely gorgeous lilies gracing the flowerbeds in the front yard.

For a moment, I just stared at the house, wondering how I got to this place. I didn't realize I was still holding Albus's hand until he pulled gently away.

I blushed. Why does Aphrodite hate me (AKA: love my love life) so much?

I picked up Pearl, who had apparently thrown up on the street, and patted her back gently.

Mrs. Potter led us inside, carrying all of our groceries with her wand, which looked pretty incredible to me, and I'd seen a four-headed cat before (another long, complicated story I'll tell you about later).

"Welcome home!"

**Okay, the ending was probably terrible ending, but the story just had to stop. I don't know if you realized, but this chapter is 3124 words **_**without**_** my author notes before and after the story. Also, I'm sorry if you didn't like the whole "Mist" thing, but it'll be useful later in the story, trust me. Or don't. After all, I was all loopy just 5 hours before. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and, also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for this or any other story, please write them down in a review or PM. I'm rambling. I'll just stop now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily

** Yay! I've got another chapter written. This is more of a filler, but during the next chapter you'll get to see all of the Weasley kids, the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, and a few more, and there'll even be a special guest… I hope you all like this chapter!**

** SUPER SPECIAL THINGY YOU HAVE TO READ: I'm doing a bit of a contest. More info at the bottom! READ ON!**

What a day.

I'd met a group of muggle-born kids (or so I thought, since they didn't seem to know anything about magic), watched them give puppies directions (I was still trying to figure that out. Since when do puppies talk?), and, now, they were walking into my house.

I took Gracie to the bathroom, where we washed poor little Pearl off. I remembered the first time I Apparated; Teddy had been trying to sneak out the summer before his final year, and I'd grabbed his shirt just in time. We ended up in New York (I didn't even know someone could Apparate so far). I threw up, and Teddy had to take me to a hospital.

While he was carrying me to a taxi, I could have sworn I'd seen a giant bull-man attacking two kids and their mother. There was a boy and a girl, one with curly black hair and the other with messy blonde, and their mother, who had curly blonde hair. The young girl chopped the bull-man's horn off, and then the mother sent a dagger into its side. The girl jumped up and down happily, but I'd only thought I was seeing things, so I fainted.

Teddy ended up getting into HUGE trouble, since we actually had to spend a couple days in New York. He was grounded for the rest of the summer (it was only early June), and I'd gotten a new broom, since I'd tried to stop him.

We changed Pearl out of her dirty clothes and into a new pink dress, which looked great with her black hair and light grey eyes. As soon as we set her down, she bolted out the door and into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting.

The boys had already washed up, and mum was making hot chocolate for everyone. All of our new school supplies were sitting in neat piles in a corner.

Dad waved his wand, and two extra table and multiple chairs popped into the room.

Since it was almost noon, mum was also cooking dinner for everyone. Mrs. Jackson and Mrs. Grace were helping the best they could, but with food flying over heads and straight into the pots, they weren't really needed.

"So what houses do you guys want to get sorted into?" I asked Hunter, Orion, and Gracie as I sat down next to them.

"But we already got a big house next to the ocean on Long Island!" Ethan said, sticking his head out from underneath the table. "And we also get to live in these really great cabins at camp with our-"

Orion stuck his hand over his brother's mouth, turning the rest of the sentence into mumbles. Ethan bit his hand once he finished, and then started chasing Pearl on all four legs.

"Well, from what I've been told, I really want to get into Gryffindor," Hunter said, smiling.

"I'd probably want to get into that house too," Orion said. "I bet Annie will get into Ravenclaw, since she's such a know-it-all."

"Don't call me Annie!" Gracie said, stomping on her brother's foot, whose face screwed up in pain. "And I'd personally love to get into Gryffindor along with you two."

"I'm hoping to get into Gryffindor," I said, "like the rest of my family, or else I'd be a disgrace to every Weasley that ever lived."

"I thought you were a Potter," Orion said, still rubbing his foot.

"It's my mum's side of the family," I explained. "We always go to the Weasley family reunion; since dad's family is kind of, well, brutal."

"So, they're, like, evil wizards or something?" Hunter asked, his mouth full of crackers my mum had just set out.

"Oh, no, their regular muggles," I said casually. "But the oldest is meaner than Voldemort, so we try to avoid them, normally."

About a minute later, everyone was at the table eating a delicious dinner. The adults had continued their conversations about things I didn't really care about, but I did hear something about Annabeth working on a children's series about a boy who was a demigod, half god, half human. That might be interesting to read.

The food was wonderful, and there was plenty to go around. Mum was used to cooking for huge crowds, since our cousins did visit often.

About halfway through the meal, Gracie asked to be excused for a moment. But, as she was leaving the room, I thought I saw a match and a rib in her hands. Odd…

As soon as we were all finished, the kids headed outside. I knew one thing I just had to show the Americans, and I knew she'd just love it.

I ran to the broom shed and took out my broom, along with my brothers', and a few of the extras for when our cousins visited (in all, we made up almost two teams, even though people like Molly and Rose could hardly play).

"Are those brooms?" Orion asked. "Are we going to sweep the dirt or something?"

James and Albus grabbed their brooms from me, mounted, and jumped into the air. Soon they were gliding in circles around the house.

"Cool!" Hunter and Gracie both said in unison.

Orion didn't look as excited. Actually, he looked a little green.

"Ignore him," Gracie said, walking up to me. "He's terrified of flying, much like our father. I'm a bit more like mom than he is, so I'm good."

"We'll give you a quick flying lesson," James said, flying lower.

"Can we go too?" the triplets asked in unison.

"Probably not the best idea, but Andri and Dylan can, if they want."

Andri came up and grabbed a broom along with Gracie and Hunter, but Dylan stayed back, trying to catch Pearl before she got her dress dirty again.

James and Albus landed and went about helping the Americans onto their brooms.

I ended up helping sweet Andri, who was trying to mount her broom facing backwards.

Finally, once everyone was situated, we told them to jump upward. But, unfortunately, they all came plummeting down.

We helped then mount again, and this time there was a bit more luck.

Hunter made it pretty far up, but, for some reason, it seemed like the air was actually helping him upward (weird, right?). Andri made it up as well, and after a short plummet, Gracie was in the sky as well.

It was fun teaching them to fly, even though there were a couple incidents. Okay, fine, there were a lot of incidents. But at least nobody was killed.

When he first started to move, Hunter's broom flipped over, and he ended up hanging by a pinkie. James saved him just before he fell.

Andri did much better than her brother for the first part, but she eventually did fall off. I caught her by her foot before she hit the ground, but she seriously weighed a TON.

And Gracie also fell off a few times. Once, she was only a couple feet away from a rose bush when she fell, but she still got a few scratches. Another time she was high above the ground when her broom started going crazy. She did at least fifteen loops before she finally let go. Albus caught her pretty high up, but we decided to stop after that.

Since we lived in a large meadow somewhat near the Burrow, we had plenty of room to roam around. Unfortunately, we had three crazy four-year-olds to look after.

Orion and Hunter had challenged my brothers to a footrace. I swear I've never seen two boys run faster. My poor, weak brothers were left in the dust (literally).

Gracie and I chased the younger kids throughout the tall grass. I was surprised at the little kids' speed, but I was even more surprised at Gracie's agility. I swear she did a triple backflip while running after Ethan and Castor.

Us girls eventually abandon the boys, leaving them there with Ethan and Castor (who were now coated in a thick layer of mud and seeds), and picking wildflowers along a ridge. It was so much fun hanging out with only girls, since I was usually stuck with at least one boy, either a cousin or brother.

But we finally had to go back inside once the sun touched the tips of the mountains in the distance.

We'd spent at least an hour braiding the flowers into our hair, so now we each had random colors in random spots. Pearl had the most flowers, since she had the most hair, even though she was so small. Once we'd actually unwoven the tight braid her hair had been in, her black locks brushed the ground.

We found all four older boys trying to pry Ethan and Castor away from the pointy object in the gardening shed once we found the house again. Pearl must have thought, oh, fun; I want to poke my eyes out too, because she raced into the shed and grabbed a shovel that was three times as tall as she was.

Finally, we were all sitting on the couches inside, bruises, blood, and dirt covering every inch of our bodies. Those kids were incredibly strong.

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson sent the triplets into a timeout, which seemed small, but Gracie explained that the entire family was ADHD, so a few boring seconds seemed like hours.

I noticed the Americans all pulling small water bottles from their backpacks and drinking a small amount of something from it. A couple of their wounds healed, which was absolutely amazing, but I was also curious about them. Those kids had been acting odd ever since the whole "puppy" incident.

Mum cooked a fabulous supper, complete with pumpkin pie and ice cream for dessert. I noticed something odd about Gracie; at first she looked disgusted by her mashed potatoes, but when she took some blue dye from her pocket and dripped a bit over it, she gobbled the meal down. Maybe it was a magic potion…

After dinner, dad set up our adorable little tent in the living room. It was small, and, from the outside, it didn't look like it could hold more than three people.

The Americans looked at us skeptically, probably thinking we were insane, but I just smiled and crawled inside, closely followed by James and Albus. Dad joined us as well, bringing in a few extra mattresses.

I stood up and walked over to my lovely little bunk bed on the girl's side, which I normally shared with Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, and sometimes Victoire, when she's visiting.

Eventually, I heard the Americans walk in. They all gasped at the giant room within the tiny tent, which most people did when they first saw it.

There were only two beds on each of the sides, so James and Albus ended up on the floor.

And, of course, the parents had to establish embarrassing rules.

"Boys on one side, girls on the other," dad said, glaring at the three of us. "Don't stay up past midnight, and, under no circumstances should anyone be using any type of magic. I honestly don't want to take too many trips to the Ministry this week begging for my kids to be able to go to Hogwarts again. Also, no sugar after eight for James or Lily, and don't watch something too scary if you do watch the television, since Albus always gets scared when he sees too many monsters in one night-"

"Dad!" Albus said, his cheek turning red.

"Fine, just, don't destroy this tent, don't murder anyone, and don't start another war. Night."

He left the tent, followed quickly by the other four parents.

And, of course, we broke most of the rules.

First, we (of course) had to make sure the younger kids were asleep. Andri was okay, but she was a bit bossy, and Dylan might make too much noise.

Getting the triplets to fall asleep was easy. Once you gave them each three cookies, they passed out.

But, with the older two, it was much harder.

Finally, Orion and Hunter tried the "diplomatic approach", or, in other words, the hit them in the heads with chunks of woods.

"Don't worry," Hunter said, obviously seeing my shocked face as he dragged his younger sister into her bed. "This happens at least twice a week where we're from."

"And where, exactly, are you from?" Albus asked.

"America!"

So, we picked out a movie (since our Aunt Hermione was a muggle-born, she introduced us to the television. I'm never, ever, going back to "make sparkly things with your father's wand").

After everyone had a giant bowl of popcorn, we started up the movie. It was supposed to be about some Egyptian Magicians that live in Brooklyn, but it didn't even look real. I mean, you obviously can't have a giant chicken encasing your body as you fright a huge snake. Everybody knows you should just use a giant sword, light Professor Longbottom did with Nagini, the evil snake. I really wish they'd make movies about wizards!

When the first movie finished, we watched another one. But it was already late, so most of us were dozing off. When only one-eighth of the movie was done, Gracie was already asleep, her feet touching Al's, her arms wrapped around Hunter's foot. Neither of the boys seemed to particularly care, even though I was sure they were both awake.

James's face had fallen into his bowl of popcorn, and Orion was now cuddling with a sea-creature blanket muttering, "No! Don't take my pet hellhound! HE'S MINE!"

But, finally, I curled up into a ball at Al's side, pulling a blanket over myself. I fell asleep just as the princess fell off a cliff….

**CONTEST: well, this isn't exactly a contest, but I have a challenge for anyone who's currently reading this story. If anyone has ANY names for the children of any other characters, please post them in a review! Also, please add who the mother and the father of the kids, and you can make up a parent in the cases of Leo, Nico, Reyna, Conner, etc. Also, add what pairings you want in the story with the HP characters, like Rose and Scorpius, of any others you'd want to see. I'll be sure to thank whoever gave me the names I'm using. Thanks for the help!**

** I'm already working on chapter 6, so you'd better hurry with those names! If I get too many that I like, I'll add a poll on my profile about which names you all like. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andromeda

**I'M BACK!**

** Well, I guess it was pretty obvious, as I am typing to you right now, but, yeah…**

** I'd just love to thank the three lovely guests who reviewed! You are absolutely the best! This chapter is dedicated to you. : )**

** So, I guess I should just let you read now.**

** READ ON!**

As I started to wake up, I heard a loud scream.

I was immediately on my feet, as were the other half-bloods. But I didn't see a Fury, a gorgon, a drakon, or even a hellhound. What was standing in front of everyone was much worse.

Mrs. Potter, Piper, and my mother were giving us all hard glares as they looked around the tent. I suddenly realized two things:

1. We'd knocked out our siblings last night, and they'd obviously told on us,

2. and everyone had fallen asleep literally on top of one another (I'd somehow ended up hugging both Albus and Hunter's feet in my sleep [EW!])

We were in so much trouble.

So after getting scolded severely by our mothers (my punishment was no ice cream for a week. SERIOUSLY?! You can take away my powers any day, but I NEED ICE CREAM!), we ate a quick breakfast and left.

The Weasley family house was supposedly ten miles away, and since nobody felt like they wanted to Apparate there, we simply walked.

I was used to walking long distances, as were the other demigods. Praetor Hank made sure we marched with the legion whenever we came for a 'visit' in New Rome. Sure, it was pure torture, but at least it helped us in Capture the Flag!

Mrs. Potter carried all of our school supplies in a tiny never-ending purse, which was the best thing since Celestial Bronze.

The triplets decided it would be fun to attack people, so they prowled through the bushes most of the way there, jumping out at random moments. When all three of them jumped on dad, he was on the ground within seconds, trying desperately to get the small kids off. They may be adorable, but those kids are strong.

Lily and I walked together near the back of the group, talking about brothers, school, and, well, brothers. But she decided to take our lovely conversation way off topic.

"Where'd you get those scars?" she asked, pointing innocently to the multiple scars littering my tan skin.

"I, well, um-"

I was saved by two tiny figures leaping out of the grass, tackling Lily to the ground.

After we'd pried off Ethan and Castor, Lily and I raced the boys through the field.

I ended up making it to the finishing line (or an old tree stump) first. It wasn't unusual, as I've had the most practice, running from monsters, brothers, an angry Jonathan (Octavian's spawn) who was wielding the spear I broke, etc.

When we finally arrived at the Burrow, I was in a state of shock.

The house was huge, at least seven stories high. It was made up of mismatched walls, door, windows, etc.

"That is massive!" Orion said, staring at the house in awe. "Your grandparents live in that?"

"Yup," Lily stated, "but it still doesn't fit every single Weasley. Most of the kids sleep in tents in the back, if we get lucky."

She skipped down the hill, followed by everyone else.

Suddenly, two kids ran out of the house, smiling as they approached.

"Rose!" Lily squeaked, running up to the girl. She wrapped her in a hug, while the other kid, a boy around my age, started poking Albus tirelessly.

"Gracie, this is my cousin, Rose," Lily said, tugging the girl forward. "Rose, this is Gracie, her family, and her friends. They're from America."

"Nice to meet you," Rose politely said, holding out her hand. "My brother, Hugo, is the one poking Albus."

"Is anyone else here?" Lily asked, tugging on her cousin's sleeve like a two-year-old.

"You're the first after us, but Teddy got off of work two minutes ago, so he should be here in four, three, two…."

She was cut off by Teddy Apparating right beside her.

Everyone talked for quite some time, allowing other families to arrive. By the time we headed inside thirty minutes later, I'd counted four different families, but Lily said that more should be coming before noon.

First to arrive after us were more Weasley's (no surprise there). There was Bill, Fleur (some French girl), and their three kids, Louis, Dominique, and, surprisingly, Victoire.

Louis was James's age, and Dominique was on her final year, so they didn't really relate to us very well.

Next to arrive were the Weasley's (again). But this time the father was George, the wife Angelina, and their two kids, Fred II and Roxanne.

Fred was in James's year as well, and his younger sister was just one year older than us. She was kidnapped by the triplets fifty seconds in, and nobody had heard from any of them after that.

Next, surprisingly, came more Weasley's! There was, though, a man named Percy, who didn't seem to like my father all that much (who ever does?). His wife, Audrey, seemed to be suspicious of all of us, but their two children, Molly II and Lucy, seemed to be nice enough.

Molly was much older than her sister; she was entering her fifth year. Lucy, however, had yet to begin Hogwarts, as she was still a year younger than us. But she and Andri decided that they liked each other and went out in search of the missing Roxanne.

And, finally, the fourth family arrived, though they luckily weren't Weasley's.

The Scamander's, Rolf, Luna, Lorcan, and Lysander, were all odd people. And I don't mean odd like demigod odd (ha! I rhymed. Sorry, ADHD); more like gorgon odd.

Lorcan and Lysander, the twin boys, looked completely like each other, except for a small mole on one of their cheeks. They quietly talked to one another, the taller one leading his brother around as they chatted. Luna and Rolf seemed out of it as well, almost like those odd children of Iris...

So, finally, we went inside, where we were served lemonade and cookies by Mrs. Weasley. She was an old woman, probably somewhere in her eighties by now, but she still smiled brightly and helped whenever she was needed.

Mom and dad decided to search for the missing triplets (nobody had found them yet, and Andri and Lucy never came back from their search). Percy (the red-headed one) was very angry at the thought of his daughter gone, but George and Angelina didn't seem to care one bit. Fred actually looked happy to have his sister missing as he plotted with James and Orion (please, don't ask).

Lily gave us a tour of the house, which was much larger on the inside. She said that with every single room filled, and the five tents (magic ones, mind you) would practically be filled, that some kids would have to sleep on the earth outside.

For the rest of that morning we hung out, played, and search for the six missing children. One more Weasley family arrived, though he seemed to only be a single dad with a very delighted five-year-old girl with a large scar down her cheek, and, also, the Longbottoms arrived.

Neville was going to be our Herbology teacher (whatever that was), and his wife was also living in the castle. She had just found out that she was pregnant, which was exciting, as they hadn't had any kids beforehand.

As evening approached, Lily, Albus, Hunter, Orion and I were all out searching for the missing kids. They still hadn't been found, and I didn't want to think about what could happen if those three got their weapons out….

But as Orion boosted me up a tree, several girls appeared on top of a small rise to our left.

When they were close enough, I realized that they were the Hunter of Artemis, and they had six very unhappy hogtied kids that they were carrying over their shoulders.

"That Kelp Head really needs to keep better track of his kids…" the leader, Thalia, muttered, putting Pearl down on the grass.

"Aunt Thalia!" a voice said behind us, and Hunter raced up to hug his aunt, who just happened to be four years older than him (physically).

Thalia smiled at her nephew and then handed him his sister, who was struggling to get out of her bindings.

"I believe you lost these." She smirked as the Hunters set down the rest of the missing kids. "I suppose your fathers weren't paying enough attention to notice six missing kids. Oh well; they weren't that responsible when we were all young, either."

Orion, Hunter and I all worked on the knots, which took forever to untie, as the Hunters set up camp.

"So where's Artemis?" Orion asked, attempting to get poor Roxanne, who'd passed out when she saw the glowing girl. "I thought you guys always traveled with her."

Most of the girls sighed in exasperation or simply rolled their eyes. They were completely against boys, which was a reason I considered joining (What? You would want to as well if you had four brothers and a crazy sister!).

"She went to Olympus for a few days to see dad," Thalia told us, glaring at her annoyed crew. "She always gets a week off right before the first of September."

"Oh, well, do you guys want to see our parents?" Hunter asked, working on an especially hard knot in Lucy's bindings, who also happened to have passed out earlier.

"We're only staying here one night," Thalia admitted, smirking slightly. "If you guys can get them over here before long, we'd be happy to speak with them."

Eventually, we did get the knots untied, though it was hard without the Hunter's help.

Since we really didn't want to explain the appearance of thirty tween girls, we decided to take the six missing kids, two of which were knocked out, home by ourselves.

We didn't see Lily or Albus anywhere, but we just guessed that they went home after two hours of searching.

It was hard work, carrying a girl all the way home. Orion was carrying the triplets, who insisted that they were much too tired to walk, and Hunter was dragging poor Roxanne, getting very little help from his younger sister.

Almost all of the adults were waiting outside as we neared the house, attempting to spot us before anyone else did.

Dad ran up to us, panting slightly, and took the triplets off of Orion. Percy W. and George came up as well, but they nearly fainted themselves as they saw their unconscious daughters.

Lily and Albus were already there, and they helped bring the unconscious girls inside. I honestly couldn't believe that a ten-year-old could be so heavy.

Orion, Hunter, and I didn't get a chance to speak to our parents alone for quite some time. Everybody was rushing around, setting up tents, making food, and making beds. It was pure chaos as everyone prepared for the following day.

But, finally, I managed to corner my father and speak with him. He promised to sneak out with us somewhere around two A.M. to see the Hunters.

So, at 10:00 P.M., all of us twelve half-bloods went into our tent (we got a special extra-large one!) and fell asleep, dreaming about sugar, sugar, caffeine, and sugar.

** Okay, the next chapter will probably be up in a week or so. Again, sorry for my long absence. R&R! **

** IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I'm thinking about a new name for this story. Any ideas would happily be accepted IN A REVIEW! Please do not PM me. **

** 3-creamtherabbit77-3 **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily

** Hello humans and monkeys alike! See, I promised I'd put up a chapter a week after the last one, and I didn't let you down! Also, nobody asked about this, but the single father in the last chapter is Charlie Weasley. His daughter is his own, but, well, let's just say his wife disappeared. If you can figure out who the girl's mother is, then I'll congratulate you within the next couple chapters! Anyway, before this A/N gets to lengthy, I'll just let you read.**

Well, I must say that those Jacksons are certainly odd.

First of all, they had tons of scars, everything from cuts to claw marks, covering their arms and legs (even the triplets had matching claw marks on their arms. They seem pretty proud of them). Next, the triplets are way too strong (they were able to hold three kids hostage).

And, lastly, every one of them disappeared around two in the morning.

But nobody else seemed to notice these things.

The next morning, everyone was up bright and early. Mum, Mrs. Jackson, Mrs. Grace, and most of my aunts were all cooking a giant breakfast. Well, I'm sure it looked big, but it still probably wouldn't be enough to feed every single person there.

I was very happy to see all of my wonderful, annoying cousins and friends. We were all excited to see Neville's wife, Hannah, so close to giving birth. Mrs. Jackson, who also turned out to be pregnant with another child, gave her tons of advice on how to deal with children, which she accepted appreciatively.

Since we were in such an open area, all of us had plenty of room to get our energy out. We started games of tag, hide and seek, Quidditch, and even Capture the Flag, something the Jackson kids seemed particularly good at.

Gracie insisted on playing Quidditch with us, and surprisingly, she didn't fall off. She was able to keep up with our less-talented cousins and friends, and she ended up becoming a pretty good Seeker for the opposite team.

But, as it neared dinner time, we all retired to the Burrow, dirty, bruised, and exhausted.

"It looks like you guys got run over by a truck!" Grandma said, wiping my face with a nice, cool cloth. "You should be more careful when you play, Lily! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Grandma, mom was fine, I'll be fine," I reassured her. "Don't worry about me."

After everyone had washed up, we ate a glorious dinner. There were several turkeys, bowls full of mashed potatoes, vegetables, fruits, fruit tarts, fruit pies, and pretty much everything you'd expect to find at a regular Hogwarts dinner, plus a little more.

"We have an announcement," Victoire said, pulling Teddy up.

Everybody stopped eating and looked at them expectantly. I was practically shaking with excitement, for I knew what was coming.

"We're getting married!"

There was a chorus of cheers, along with a few 'ew''s from the boys.

"When's the wedding?" Grandma asked, smiling brightly.

"Well, we haven't planned anything yet," Teddy explained. "Victoire's working as an instructor at Hogwarts this year-"

He was cut off by a loud cheer from every kid at the table.

"We'll plan it later," Victoire promised, laughing slightly at her cousin's excited faces.

Once our wonderful dinner was finished, we started a bonfire out in the field. We roasted marshmallows, told creepy stories, and laughed.

About halfway through, I noticed Hunter, Orion, Andri and Gracie sneak toward one of the hills. Nobody else noticed their absence, not even their parents.

They didn't return by the time we retired to our beds, but I was sure that their parents knew by then. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were pacing around in circles, talking with extreme seriousness that you'd normally see with two people discussing a war.

But, despite the worry that was emanating from the two, along with Mr. and Mrs. Grace, I was able to fall into a shaky sleep.

(TOTALLY AWESOME LINE BREAK PEOPLEZ!)

I awoke in the middle of the night.

At first I had no idea what had woken me, but then I heard someone's scream echo through the valley.

It was Gracie's scream.

I hopped out of bed and ran out of the tent, only to see half of the Weasley and several others waiting anxiously. Every adult had their wands out, and a few of the kids did as well, even though I knew we'd all get in trouble if we used them.

Suddenly, dad (who I hadn't noticed was missing), Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson, and Mr. and Mrs. Grace came tromping over a hill. They had completely immobile shapes on their backs.

As they neared us, I really saw the scratches that covered the adult's faces, and the even larger gashes that covered the children that were unconscious on their backs.

"What happened?" mum asked, stepping toward dad, who looked close to collapse, even though he wasn't carrying a kid.

"Chimera attack," dad huffed out as the other four set the kids down on the grass. Everybody was going completely bonkers, grabbing blankets for the kids, and trying to distance themselves from the small group while trying to get a good look as well.

"I thought they were only native to Greece," Albus said, a confused look plastered on his face. "What would one be doing in the UK?"

"Actually, there were seven Chimera," Mrs. Jackson said, dabbing a substance that looked like water on her daughter's bleeding cheek. Gracie's wound started to heal slightly, but I thought it was just my imagination.

"How in the world did you fight off seven Chimera?" Fred asked my father excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"The kids fought off most of them, but…"

Dad promptly fainted, which seemed appropriate to do as he told us an exciting story. Fred turned towards the Jacksons and Graces, only to find them entering their tent.

"We'll be fine!" Mr. Jackson yelled out the tent flap. "They just need some good old fashion first aid and they'll be back to normal!"

I highly doubted those words were true, but I put the thoughts out of my mind as mum and I helped dad back into the house. I had to admit that it was quite interesting to help him up a flight of stairs to my mum's old room, which had been renovated so she and dad could stay in there when we came to visit.

Mum got a few cloths and we cleaned off most of his wounds, so he didn't look absolutely terrible. She told me about the time when dad had played dead before right before The Final Battle. Most kids would be terrified to know that their father had almost died several times, but I found it interesting. Not that I wanted my father to be dead, it's just… oh, whatever!

I was sent back to bed about thirty minutes later, since it was two in the morning.

But as I curled deep into my covers, listening to my brothers' loud snoring, I couldn't help but wonder if Gracie and her friends actually had defeated those monsters, and if so, how. It wasn't like they had giant swords, right?

A terrible headache overcame me, as if I'd come across a lost thought. The spasm soon subsided, but I decided not to ponder those thoughts any longer.

**So, as I mentioned above, if you can figure out who that little girl's mother is, I'll mention you in the next couple chapters! Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have very much inspiration for this one. For some reason Lily is harder to write about. Oh well; the next one they will get on the train for Hogwarts, I promise. Sorry if this was confusing, but most of it will be explained in the next chapter. Since I'm feeling creative, you could probably expect a new chapter by tomorrow or Christmas Day.**

** Merry Christmas!**

** 3creamtherabbit773**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andromeda

**Hello peoplez! I'm sorry that this one was a little late, but you'll probably understand why it took so long when you see the length. If you guys want to guess again about Charlie's daughter's mother (that was a mouthful), you may after reading this chapter. Also, tell me what your favorite present was. It doesn't matter what you celebrate; I want to know. Enjoy!**

The next few days passed by quickly.

That monster attack was sudden. Orion, Hunter, Andri, and I were practicing our fighting skills away from the others. We normally practiced every day, and it just felt wrong to go too long without a good spar.

We'd stayed out a little longer than we should have. Well, actually, we'd gotten lost, and when I was sure we were almost there, the Chimera attacked.

Actually, none of us had ever fought so many monsters. Sure, we'd dealt with one or two at school, home, and around town, but it'd never been more than that.

After a short, exhausting fight, we all lost consciousness.

Piper told us what happened after that, how they'd come, Mr. Potter pulled out his wand and defeated them, and how they'd used the Mist to cloud his memories so he wouldn't remember the swords, just that we somehow turned half of the Chimera into dust.

We woke up the next morning, and we luckily didn't have too many injuries. But since the wizards were already suspicious about us, we had to survive for the next few days with most of our injuries still there.

None of us were allowed to go out on our own after that, but we still had a fun time with the other kids.

We played everything from soccer (which was apparently called "football" here) and rugby (which was sort of like football) to Quidditch. There was always plenty of food, which was surprising, considering the amount of people here.

Finally it was the night before we were supposed to go to Hogwarts.

Since the weather had been so lovely for most of the week, the kids were camping outside.

I'd gotten to know most of the others really well. Well, at least I know who to avoid in the halls, and who I can trust in the case of a prank or minor explosion.

Dominique was definitely one I should avoid. Molly was a Prefect, which meant she had a lot of power, so it would be best to avoid her as well. Louis was drop-dead boring (literally; James falls asleep whenever he speaks), and I already knew not to trust the three pranksters, James, Fred, and my brother, Orion.

I was currently talking with Lily and Rose about Hogwarts, and all the things I should know so I can survive. Rose was actually one of my favorite Weasley's, even though she did have the brain of Athena. She was a Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, though, so I guess she wasn't all bad.

A large bonfire was roaring near us, and it cast just enough light to see the two girls' faces.

Most of the kids were already asleep (the ones that were "forced" to sleep out here by their parents), which was probably a good idea, seeing as we had school the next day.

For some strange reason, little Azura Weasley, the small seven-year-old daughter of the single father, who I later found out was Charlie Weasley, was staring off into space… literally. She kept her huge rainbow-colored eyes fixed on the constellations.

Wait… rainbow?

I'd only met seven other kids with rainbow-colored eyes, and they were-

No. Just… no. It was impossible. They didn't come here anymore.

But still…

No.

I said a curt goodnight to my fellow chatterers and pulled my sleeping bag over my head.

And I was asleep within seconds.

_**YUP. THIS IS A LINE BREAK. DEAL WITH IT.**_

I was so nervous.

Normally I never get nervous, seeing as I've battled about thirteen-billion different annoying monsters at school, around town, and at home. I've fought my own father for the gods' sake, and I wasn't even the least bit scared then.

Now, though, I was absolutely terrified.

You may ask what monstrosity I was facing to make me feel fear. Well, it wasn't a Kindly One, nor was it a god/goddess, or even my brother in a princess costume (I still have nightmares about that Halloween).

It was school.

Sure, I've been going to school since I was two, and I've only been kicked out of seven since (one less that my dad!). But this was wizarding school, so I was sure we'd be doing things more dangerous than algebra.

We'd all gone into King's Cross Station in smaller groups, wary of catching mortal's (or "muggles", I guess) attention. The last thing my parents wanted to do was use the Mist on an entire train station.

Next to me were my two favorite people, Lily and Hunter (no, not in that way!). We had our trunks and animal cages on trollies, which are actually pretty fun to play around with, you know, until your owl falls off (poor little Sanguis…).

My brother was walking behind us with his two new "buddies", Fred and James. Behind them were mom and dad, along with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Lily had told me about the "special way" we had to go through to get to station 9¾, but I thought it was absolutely insane. Sure, I've run into plenty of brick walls, and even through quite a few, but those were either accidents, I was wearing full-body armor, or there was already a honking huge hole in that poor building…

But, James and Fred pushed past me, running full-force at the wall. The bricks looked like water for a second, and then the boys were gone.

Orion pushed past next, and he was closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Dad, you want to go first?" I asked in a scared tone.

"Nah, it's alright; you can go."

Honestly, I've never thought of my father as the "scared" type before, but either he was being good old dad, or he actually didn't want to go through the portal. I'm going with the latter.

Hunter smiled at me for a moment, and then he motioned for us to go through together. I nodded and we both ran forward.

The feeling as I ran through the border almost felt like running through a waterfall, which is probably the weirdest thing you'll ever feel, if you don't count getting electrocuted by Hunter "accidently" on your fourth birthday.

As soon as we came out, we – literally – ran into Orion.

"Sorry bro," Hunter said, helping my twin up. "We didn't know you were there."

He just scowled, brushed off his jeans, and pulled his trolley to where the "Prankster Crew" was.

Mom and dad came through next, though it looked more like mom forced dad through. Maybe he was scared of something after all…

Lily pushed through the crowd with another small girl that looked absolutely terrified. They'd both already relieved themselves of their trunks.

"This is Annabelle," Lily smiled, pulling the small girl in front of us. "She'll be starting this year as well."

"Hi," she squeaked, tucking a piece of whitish-blonde hair behind her ear. She was, in fact, no larger than Dylan (he'd been forced to stay with Molly [the first one] and the triplets), but her hair already fell to her knees. She had a purple-ish eye color, though it looked almost gray in certain light.

"There you are!" a man yelled from behind us. I turned to see a middle-aged man with slightly darker blonde hair and gray eyes running toward us.

"Oh my gods, I thought-" he started, kneeling down next to her. But when he noticed me, he swayed ominously. Then he looked behind me, presumably at my parents, and he swayed more as his face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Come on," he said, taking Annabelle's hand and leading her away as if she were five.

I'd noticed three strange things during that event. The man looked like my mother, he'd said "oh my gods", and he had an American accent.

These three things could have been a very lovely coincidence, or that man could be a demigod.

How many freaking half-bloods are going to this school?

_**Yes, yes, yes; this is another line break. DEAL WITH IT!**_

Apparently, my mother didn't notice the man, which could have been conceived as either good or bad.

After a couple more introductions (including some third-year Slytherin boy who Rose kept staring at), we were forced to say goodbye to our parents and board the Hogwarts Express, a huge red train that transported every student to and from Hogwarts.

The entire train was totally packed. We'd already passed other compartments with girls our age, but they all took one looked at us and closed the door in our faces.

Sure, I may not be the prettiest girl on the planet; I have scars all over my body, after all, but those girls should at least let me speak before they slam the door in my face! I can already see the revenge playing out right now…

There was one compartment that wasn't totally full, but there were still two people in it.

Those two were siblings, one a fourth-year and one a first. The first year, a quiet, dark-skinned boy, just glared out the window.

The older girl was much sweeter.

"I'm Daniela Boyd, and this is my younger brother, Tommy," she said sweetly, smiling.

"I'm Lily Potter, and this is-"

Before she could finish, Daniela screamed, hyperventilated, and fainted.

"Will she be-"

"It's okay," the boy said, still glaring out the window. "She does it all the time, whenever she hears anything to do with Harry Potter. I'd suggest you move compartments before she wakes up. There's one with only three kids that way."

He pointed to the last four compartments in which we hadn't checked. I nodded in thanks, though I wasn't sure if he could see me, grabbed my trunk and owl, and left with Lily right behind me.

There was, in fact, a compartment with only three kids, but they turned out to be third year boys. They were nice enough to give us spots and speak civilly, though.

"I'm Blade Calvin, and these two are Tobi Delaney and Sheldon Brown," the boy sitting in the middle said.

He was tall, as were the other two, and he definitely wasn't ugly (what is Aphrodite doing to me?). He had light brown hair and blue eyes, along with a mischievous look on his face. Tobi had dark brown hair and green eyes, and Sheldon had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes as well.

They told stories and asked us random trivia on Hogwarts. It was quite fun to create my background from what Lily knew about me and from what I had yet to make up. Obviously I couldn't tell everyone I was a half-blood now could I?

So far, Orion and I both agreed on one thing; we were muggle-born.

"My twin and I were born in Ireland," I lied smoothly. "My parents were on vacation, and we came really early. After spending three months there, we moved back to Long Island, New York, where we were raised."

"That's cool," Tobi said, completely buying the complex lie. "What'd you guys name your animals?"

"Caecus," Lily said, caressing her tiny kitten that was sitting in her lap with a finger. "Gracie named her owl Sanguis."

"Those are some… odd names…" Blade mumbled.

The treat trolley came by, and Lily bought me Every Flavour Beans, along with dozens of chocolate frogs. The boys got ten of everything each, so we were flooded with candy and hopping frogs.

"This one tastes oddly like lightning," I said, popping a bean into my mouth.

"And this one tastes like my dad's cooking," Lily admitted before laughing.

"YUCK!" Blade screamed. "I GOT A BLOODY EARTHWORM ONE!"

I just shrugged and popped another one into my mouth.

"Yuck; soap!"

_**YES, ANOTHER BLOODY LINE BREAK.**_

After coming across several other vomit-inducing beans, including an actual vomit flavored one, we decided to give up on the beans, though I picked out the rest of the vomit-flavored ones to feed to Orion later- and he thought he was the prankster!

Lily and I changed into our robes just ten minutes before we arrived at Hogsmeade Station.

We were finally here.

**Wow; that was **_**long**_**. Sorry about the ending; this is already six pages on the document and I just wanted to finish it. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily

** Hello and happy New Year! Here is a chapter, and our heroes **_**finally**_** get to Hogwarts! Yay! Read on.**

The three boys said goodbye to us as we left the train.

The first person I looked for was Hagrid.

He wasn't hard to miss, seeing as he was nearly twelve feet tall. A tiny group of first-years were waiting near him, all cowering in his presence.

Orion and Hunter were already walking towards him, along with some of the meaner first-year girls who didn't allow us to sit with them on the train. I honestly hoped they would all get into Slytherin, but you could never be sure.

"There yeh are!" Hagrid said as Gracie and I walked up to him. I gave him a big hug (well, I guess it was considered "tiny" to him), and the mean girls made weird faces at me.

"It's great to see you, Hagrid," I said, smiling brightly. "This is Gracie; she's a muggle-born from America. And those two," I pointed to Hunter and Orion, who were standing at the edge of the group, "are Orion, Gracie's twin, and Hunter, their friend."

"Well, it sure is rare to see an American going to this school," he stated, smiling at Gracie, who, unlike everyone else, didn't seem scared of the half-giant. He waited for a few more minutes and then said, "I think that's everyone. Follow me!"

He led us on a little hike to the Black Lake, where the magical boats were waiting for us.

"Okay, first years, there are four kids to a boat," Hagrid said, turning to all of us. "Please don't damage or flip these boats over, as the Giant Squid hasn't been very gracious these last few years."

Gracie pulled Hunter and Orion into a boat with her, and then motioned for me to join them.

I honestly don't like boats. My brothers had said that the ride across the Black Lake was extremely fun, but I wasn't convinced.

See, I really don't know how to swim. It's probably one of the most embarrassing secrets I keep. I don't know why I haven't learned; it's just never been deemed important enough.

But, as the boats started to move across the huge lake, I realized it wasn't going to be so bad. For one thing, Hunter looked even more terrified than me, and both Orion and Gracie seemed very confident, so their presences reassured me a little.

About halfway across the lake, something both terrifying and amazing happened.

Well, Hunter and Orion were messing with each other, and Gracie was trying to make them stop and behave. But a strange thing bumped into the boat, and we all went flying off.

I actually thought I was going to die. I didn't know how to swim at all, and if the Giant Squid was acting moody, well, my chances weren't looking very good.

The impact with the water made me lose my breath, so when I started sinking, I didn't have anything to hold in.

A pair of arms wrapped around my chest suddenly. I didn't push away or even look to see who it was; I was just happy I wasn't going to die on my first day.

We broke the surface quickly, and I was lifted into another boat. There wasn't any time to look at who had rescued me, as he or she disappeared under that water again.

I was in a different boat, one with a few of the nicer girls, and one of them handed me a towel and helped me dry my hair off.

"That Orion kid saved you," she said, smiling at me. "I don't know why he went back under, but it was probably to look for those other two kids. Oh, I'm April, by the way."

The boats had stopped, somehow, and we waited for the three kids to resurface. After fifteen minutes, Hagrid started worrying.

"Okay," he finally said after another ten minutes. "I think we should send a couple of you to get help-"

He was cut off by three heads breaking the surface of the water right next to his boat.

I recognized the three of them immediately and let out a squeal of joy.

Hunter was completely unconscious, and he was being lifted into a boat by both Gracie and Orion. They were both lifted into other boats soon after.

"Is everybody okay?" Hagrid asked.

"We have one unconscious kid, but other than that, I think everybody is fine," Orion said, speaking as if he was in the army, like reporting casualties and injuries was a normal part of life. It freaked me out a bit.

Nobody really talked after that, and soon enough we were entering Hogwarts.

I still had a towel wrapped around my shoulders, as did Gracie, Orion, and Hunter. Gracie had slapped her unconscious friend as soon as we stepped out of the boats, and he was alert within seconds, though he did have a mild concussion.

As we waited, I couldn't help but wonder what House I would get sorted into. Every Weasley and Potter so far had either been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, so I hoped I'd follow in their footsteps.

"You look so stupid," a snobby voice said from behind me. I turned to see one of the mean girls, Holly, standing with a hand on her hip, smirking.

Honestly, in my opinion, she was the one who looked stupid. She had fake blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing makeup, which I wasn't even allowed to touch yet, and she had on tons of sparkly jewelry.

"You're the one who looks stupid," Gracie, who was standing behind Holly, said. She came over and stood next to me, her black hair still dripping slightly.

"Oh look, a stupid American git," Holly sneered. A group was forming around us, and a few of the other girls backed the annoying one up.

Gracie's eyes changed from a beautiful, sparkling blue to an almost-creepy stormy gray. Orion and Hunter somehow materialized next to her, and they both glared at the girl as well.

"Please don't tell me you know these girls," Holly said to the boys.

"Are you kidding me?" Orion said. He then put his arm on Gracie's shoulders and said, "This is my little-"

"Big," Gracie interrupted with a glare.

"-twin sister and I won't let any girl mess with her."

"I seriously doubt that you two are twins," Holly scoffed, her smirk plastered back on her face.

It was true. Gracie had curly black hair and blue (or gray, I guess) eyes and Orion had straight, dirty-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. But all of their other features, even their height, were almost creepily the same, and they sent glares at the girls with an equal amount of loathing in their eyes.

When I thought a fight was about to break out, in which the Americans would win (have you seen how strong they are?), Professor Longbottom came through the doors.

"Hel-" he started, but when he saw the glare-down, he yelled, "no fighting on your first day!"

I sent him a thank you look, and when the glares stopped, he gave out more instructions.

"Everybody form a line. When we get into the Great Hall, I will call your names, and then you come and sit on the stool. You will be sorted then."

With that minimal amount of information, he led the crooked line into the Great Hall.

"Oh my," Gracie murmured from her spot behind me, and I felt almost the same way.

Every single student that was going to Hogwarts was sitting at four, huge tables right in front of us. I already spotted James and Fred sitting next to each other, Albus sitting with that Blade kid we'd met earlier, and Rose shushing two girls her age as she smiled at me.

The room was decorated beautifully; the sky even showed all of the constellations, which I thought looked wonderful.

The Sorting Hat was brought out, but I really didn't pay attention to the song. There was a giant knot in my stomach, and it didn't help when Professor Longbottom started calling out names.

"Acrombie, Chandler," Professor Longbottom called, and a small boy with blonde hair and incredibly large ears stepped forward nervously. He sat down, and the sorting hat was put on his head.

Only two moments passed before he went ballistic.

He swiped the hat off of his head, yelled, "NO! NOT THE VOICES AGAIN!", and ran out the door we'd entered from, several teachers racing after him.

The entire Great Hall erupted into laughter, and the first years joined in as well. Nobody stopped until Headmistress Birdwhistle screamed at everyone to stop.

"Anderson, Lauren," the professor said, and it went on like that for quite some time. Headmistress Birdwhistle's youngest daughter, Bonnie, joined her four siblings at the Ravenclaw table, and a few other kids joined their siblings as well.

Hunter did very well. He didn't scream or even freak out a little, which was actually quite common with muggle-born kids today. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and Rose cleared a spot for him next to her.

"Jackson, Andromeda," Professor Longbottom said, a slight smile on his face. Gracie growled at the name (since when does she growl?) and sat on the stool.

During her sorting, Gracie looked like she made a couple stinging retorts to the hat, which I thought was hilarious. But, after ten minutes of waiting, she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Orion was sorted into Gryffindor as well. His sorting was much faster, thankfully.

Finally, the professor called my name.

I nervously sat on the stool and shook slightly as the Sorting Hat was put on my head.

"Your little friend wasn't very nice," the hat huffed in my head. "She was nearly impossible to sort. She was cunning, brave, loyal, and incredibly smart. Eh, she'll do fine in Gryffindor."

"I thought we were here to discuss me?" I thought to the hat. It sighed and started looking through my head.

"Your parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Impressive. You're already an accomplished flyer, and you're brave enough to hang out with those three kids, so I think you belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"

He yelled the last part, and the entire Great Hall erupted into applause, though it was mostly centered at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, where my cousins were sitting.

I happily jumped off of the stool and raced to where my friends were sitting.

_**-Andromeda Jackson's POV-**_

Okay, Hogwarts gave a new definition to weird.

There was a twelve-foot-tall man leading the first years, the Black Lake housed a very rude Giant Squid (usually they give me pearls and braid fish bones into my hair), and there was a slightly annoying hat that talked. Pet hellhounds and magical nymphs all suddenly seemed normal.

The Sorting Hat was quite an adventure. It talked inside your head, and pretty much mentally yelled at you for not being easier to sort. But I did enjoy hearing about how cunning, resourceful, brave, loyal, smart, and interesting I was.

Lily, Orion, Hunter and I were all, thankfully, sorted into Gryffindor, as was Annabelle, that girl we'd met earlier. Tommy Boyd was put into Slytherin (he just seemed happy not to be with his sister over in Hufflepuff), and Holly was, unfortunately, put into Gryffindor with us.

The other meaner girls were put into both Slytherin and Gryffindor, which I found slightly ironic, as I'd have to spend the next seven years sharing classes with them. Yippee.

I was surprised at the food suddenly appearing after the headmistress's speech, which I zoned out of completely. You can't expect a hungry. ADHD eleven-year-old to stay alert during speeches!

There was actual American-ish food, which I found surprising, but there were also some odd British ones as well.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing to an orange beverage Lily had just poured for me.

"Pumpkin juice," she answered, sipping a bit out of her cup.

I looked at it in utter horror until I remembered something. I took out my blue food dye, which I carried everywhere, and put enough in to turn the beverage completely blue.

The other wizards and witches looked at me oddly as I took a sip, but Orion and Hunter didn't even give it a second thought; Orion actually asked me if he could borrow it to turn his turkey blue. The Jacksons are truly wonderful, odd, blue people.

The meal overall was absolutely wonderful, and since my tiny bottle of blue dye magically refilled itself (courtesy of Kallias, Leo's son), Orion and I both had blue turkey, blue pumpkin juice, blue beans, blue mashed potatoes, and blue vanilla ice cream. BLUE ROCKS!

After that delicious meal, our Prefects led us to our common room. Apparently, all of the common rooms and dorms were hidden, and ours just happened to be behind a giant lady's portrait.

I was not at all surprised to see the moving staircases, nor the moving portraits. I'd already prepared myself for all of the oddities I would come to face here.

"Hello, Fat Lady," Ezra Fay, a seventh-year prefect and also Head Boy, said. The woman inside smiled.

"Remember this password," Ezra ordered the rest of us, and then he looked straight at the picture and said, "Galloping Chimera."

I almost laughed, seeing that strange image in my head, but it was almost literally knocked out of my mind as the portrait swung open and came towards where Hunter and I were standing. I was able to duck in time, but poor Hunter, who hadn't been looking, fell hard onto the ground.

Some older kids took Hunter to the infirmary, as he now had a very, very bad concussion, while everyone else checked out their dorms.

I was sharing with Lily, Annabelle, Holly (unfortunately), and one of Holly's goons, Willow. I honestly didn't know how either Lily or I were going to survive seven years here; I just hoped nobody would catch that emergency dagger I keep in my robes.

We spent the rest of the evening unpacking. I put my normal sheets on my bed, which included gray sheets with sea creatures on them, a matching pillow, and a fluffy sea-green quilt with owls all over it. Holly and Willow laughed at them.

"What are you, two?" Holly laughed. "Those are the stupidest things I've ever seen."

I'd dealt with enough of her that day, so I just ignored her question, grabbed Lily, and went down to the common room.

Hunter was sitting on a couch, a huge red bump on his forehead. There were a few kids sitting here and there, but most had already gone to bed.

"How're you feeling?" I asked my friend, sitting down next to him. Lily sat down in an armchair nearby.

"I have a terrible headache, I'm still wet, and I can't stop seeing that, that, you-know-what."

I nodded. In the Black Lake, we'd seen a, actually, I didn't even know what it was. It could breathe underwater, but it refused to speak to any of us.

"Have you seen your dorm yet?" Lily asked him.

"Madame Hall said that I couldn't climb stairs by myself, since I might fall over, and those third years that brought me back dumped me down here, so, no."

So, Lily and I, being the nice girls we are, helped him up to his dorm (we'd already heard about the girls-allowed-in-boy's-dorms-but-not-vice-versa rule).

It turned out that he was sharing with Orion and a couple other boys who seemed absolutely shocked and embarrassed to have girls in their dorm, so we dumped Hunter on his bed and headed back to our own dorm.

The other girls were already fast asleep. Lily and I quickly slipped into our pajamas and sunk deep underneath the covers. We were both asleep within seconds.

**Okay, RG and Scaket properly guessed Azura's mother! It was Iris, goddess of rainbows. If you guess want to guess other supposed demigods/half-bloods, you're welcome to. Also, if you want to suggest names, I'd be happy to look at and consider any. Whether there's a wonderful sibling you want to give thanks to or a terrible enemy you want to see get murdered, I'm happy to do any. Please note that if you don't give a character description, I'll create one myself. Can't wait to see reviews/favorites/follows!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andromeda

** Hello! Sorry that I forgot to update sooner, but I just got back to school, and since I missed a couple days, I had to do tons of make-up work. But, I finally got this chapter written, so I'll stop blabbering and let you enjoy!**

That night, I had a dream.

Now, I know you've heard of demigods having strange dreams, but this was different from the creepy ones my father had described to us before bed (we had the strangest nightmares as children). This seemed much too realistic.

I saw the view of a park. There were kids running around and generally enjoying themselves on a warm day, most likely in the middle of summer.

The picture zoomed up on a tiny figure standing beneath a willow tree. There was a cloak hiding its entire body, so I couldn't get a proper view of its face.

The figure suddenly looked up at a passing bus. It lifted up its hand, revealing extremely pale skin. It snapped its fingers, and the bus almost immediately crashed into the side of a building.

I could almost feel the evil smirk splaying across the figure's lips before it turned and disappeared into the shadow.

_**Line Break **_

I sat up in bed, breathing heavily. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face, and I was shaking violently.

Looking around, I saw that the other four girls were still fast asleep, and that the sun was just starting to peek over the mountaintops in the distance.

I got out of my bed shakily, grabbed my uniform, and went to the bathroom. I took a nice, warm shower and then got dressed.

I honestly hated the school uniform. Charcoal grey was boring; though I was grateful that girls didn't have to wear skirts. The cloaks got in the way when you're walking, and the shoes are clunky and unfashionable! (Oh gods; I think Aphrodite has finally gotten to me.)

After I'd gotten all ready, I decided to Iris Message my parents. I wasn't even clear on the whole concept of "owl travel", and the owls still wanted to peck my father's eyes out (NEVER marry a daughter of Athena without her mother's approval, boys), so I thought it would be easier to contact them the demigod way.

Throwing a drachma into the mist (which just happened to have the faintest of rainbows in it), I chanted, using the "direct line", "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Percy and Annabeth Jackson, 4180 Seaview Way, Long Island, New York, USA."

I was very exact, just for safety (I accidently Iris Messaged a poor, confused African boy who just happened to live by the sea on a very long island), and, sure enough, a picture of my sleeping parents appeared in the mist.

"Mom! Dad! WAKE UP!" I yelled, rather loudly. Boy, if someone was standing outside the door, they'd probably think I'd gone completely insane.

What happened next was hilarious on multiple levels. Mom and dad both woke, jumped, grabbed their respective weapons always kept on their bedside tables, and pointed them at the Iris Message.

"Andromeda Grace Jackson!" my mother yelled angrily as she put her knife down. Her stomach was bulging from the new addition underneath her camisole.

"Sorry, mom; I forgot about the time change."

"Well, I want to get back to my dream about Cheetos, so talk fast," my dad grumbled, capping Riptide (his deadly pen) and wiping the drool from his cheek.

"I had a strange dream," I admitted, gazing down at my feet.

"Strange like Cheeto strange, or strange like demigod strange?" my father asked, leaning against the headboard.

"Well, it felt real. You see, I saw-"

I suddenly heard a loud knock on the door, and Holly's voice yelling, "stop talking to yourself you annoying brat and get out!"

"I'll send you an owl with the details," I whispered to my parents before waving my hand through the Iris Message and gathering my things.

"Well, it took you long enough, creep," Holly grumbled, pushing me aside. "What kind of a freak talks to herself in a bathroom, anyway?"

She gave me an evil smirk, which almost seemed like the person's in the dream. Sure, I hadn't seen it, but I'm sure it was just as evil.

Holly slammed the door and I raced back to my dorm.

Willow was already up, and she gave me a good, hard glare. Those two were freaking me out a little too much.

I finished brushing my curly hair and then tied it back in a messy bun.

It was easy enough to pack up my things, make my bed, and head up to the Common Room.

There were a few kids there, snoring in the seats; probably the kids who were stupid enough to stay up late. Only one person was awake, and that was Ezra, so I didn't bother to speak with him.

I took out a large book and thought I'd start my studying early.

Now, most of you are wondering why I would want to study at five-thirty in the morning. But, what most of you should be wondering is how I can study. I do have the world's worst dyslexia, after all.

Well, the answer is, magic.

I'm not kidding.

The Hecate and Hephaestus cabins had been working on items that would help kids with dyslexia read and write.

The first item was glasses. I actually already wear glasses (betcha didn't know that, huh?) for reading, since I'm, somehow, blind as a bat, so my original ones were just enchanted to help me read everything normally.

The other item isn't of much importance now, but I'm sure you'll hear my full rant about it later.

So, I slipped on my glasses and started attempting to pronounce the words.

Most of it was in Latin, which I found absolutely hilarious. I wouldn't have to worry about pronunciation or definition, at least.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said, pointing my wand at an Every-Flavour Bean. Nothing happened.

"Ugh! Wingardium Leviosa!"

But, of course, the bean just sat there, mocking me.

I just started flicking my wand around randomly at that point, muttering curses that no eleven-year-old should possibly know to myself.

"Stupid, good-for-nothing, Hades dwelling-" I muttered quietly. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

I honestly didn't know why I said the spell again, but I was sure that nothing had happened. I moved my wand randomly around a little longer; making arches and stars at the air behind me, until my wand slipped out of my grasp (I'm used to clinging to _swords_ with _hilts,_ not _smooth_ _sticks_ of _wood!_)

A loud thump resounded behind me, making a lot more noise than a tiny wand should have made. I flipped around quickly and saw Ezra lying on the floor, moaning.

Oops.

"Are you okay?" I asked running up beside him.

His words were completely unintelligible, and then he lost consciousness.

"Not very tough for a Quidditch player," I mumbled, pulling him up.

The portraits made weird faces when they saw me, an eleven-year-old girl, dragging along a seventeen-year-old boy who was over twice my size, but I easily ignored them.

And, somehow, I made it to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" a young lady, probably about my parent's age, asked, running up to my side.

"I accidently made him crash into a wall," I admitted, helping her lift Ezra up onto a bed.

"Oh, well, it's not that bad," she assured me, checking the boy's pulse. "He'll be fine in time for lunch."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Hall. Madame Hall. Boring name, isn't it?"

"Eh. I've heard worse."

She laughed slightly, pulling out her wand.

"You need to get back to your dorm," she said, and then mumbled a spell under her breath that immediately made Ezra's bruised head to heal. "It's still too early for first-years to be out."

I nodded and hurried back to the common room, but I was stopped by the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, glaring at me slightly.

"Uh… can't I just go in?" I begged.

"Password." She demanded.

"Uh… Prancing Manticore?"

"Nope."

"Gallivanting Drakon?"

"No."

"Frolicking Pegasus?"

"Not even close, missy."

So, for the next five minutes, I desperately tried to figure out the password, using all of the synonyms for "prancing" and mythical creatures my mother didn't even know at my age, until someone answered from behind me.

"Galloping Chimera."

I flipped around, but there weren't any people.

"Albus Severus Potter!" the portrait said, frowning at the air behind me. "You've been out for almost seven hours!"

"Couldn't sleep," the voice said again, and, as if a curtain had been pulled away, Albus was suddenly standing there, a purple-ish robe in one arm, a piece of parchment in the other.

"Well, since you're correct, I'll have to let you in," the Fat Lady said, starting to open the portrait. "But, just remember; I keep track of every student who leaves here, mister."

She swung all the way open, and the two of us walked into the midst of a large crowd.

A couple kids saw Albus with the robe and parchment, and they just sighed and shook their heads (he must have snuck out a lot).

Holly gave me a very interested look, and then whispered something to Willow, who giggled and nodded in return. They started telling it to the other girls, and that just kept going on and on and on.

"Hi!" Lily said, running up and tugging me over to a couch. Albus turned to find some friends, and Lily started asking me tons of questions.

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Why was Al with you?"

"He wasn't."

"Why won't you give me more complete answers?"

I was about to say something when Orion approached, a shocked look on his face.

"I can't believe you did that!" he said, collapsing on the cushion next to mine.

"What did she do?" Lily begged.

"She knocked out Ezra Fay! And then she dragged him to the hospital wing!"

"That is not entirely true!" I intervened. "I was trying out Wingardium Leviosa when it hit him, and then I didn't realize I was tossing him around until I dropped my wand! Then I carried him to Madame Hall, who is taking care of him. He should be fine by lunch."

"Yeah, well, not everything is true around here," Orion added, scratching his head with his wand. "Holly and Willow think that you and Albus were kissing in the Transfiguration classroom-"

I gave him a shocked, almost disgusted expression, while Lily burst out laughing.

"Wait, you weren't, right?" Orion asked, a look of genuine interest on his annoying face.

"I am not required to say anything about my personal life to you, but since you insist, I was not kissing any boys. I was rescuing an unconscious one."

Orion simply nodded and left, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Why is everyone up so early?" I asked Lily, who was gazing at my face intently.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked, almost completely ignoring my question.

"Oh Hades," I muttered, pulling off my giant, nerdy glasses and tucking them away into my book bag. Then I added, "They're for reading."

"I thought you had dyslexia," Lily pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. Why is everyone up so early?"

"Well, when we heard the giant thunk that Ezra's body made, some older kids went down to investigate. When nobody was there, they made us all get up and do a head count. I covered up for you pretty well, and Albus's roommates did the same. Nobody is in trouble."

"Andromeda Grace Jackson!" Hunter said, suddenly appearing out of the crowd and sitting next to me. "You should honestly stop kissing boys. You're way too young to be doing-"

"First of all," I interrupted. "Stop acting like my mother. It's hard enough having one perfectionist in my life, not even including Dylan of the triplet's perfect pranks. And secondly: I WAS NOT KISSING ANY FREAKING BOYS!"

He gave me an easy-going grin, the kind that both of our fathers had used occasionally. I slapped him.

And, of course, he got another concussion (I have a really hard hand… heh...), I had to make another trip to the hospital wing, and I got a "stern talking-to" by Molly Weasley (I honestly didn't pay attention. I think she said something about physical violence and how slapping is a big no-no. Says the girl who's learning defensive spells.)

But, eventually I was allowed to go eat breakfast, and I started my first day.

**Okay, I want everyone to tell me what they thought was funniest about this chapter. My mom loved "Prancing Manticore", but I want to know what you all think. I need to know what kind of jokes you like so I can put more in!**

** I probably won't be able to update for another week, unless I write another chapter this weekend, which probably won't happen. We just started reading **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_**, so I have to read a bunch of that. I'll also be starting up piano lessons again soon, and… well, in short, my life is going mad.**

** God bless you all,**

** 3creamtherabbit773**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Andromeda

**Hello humans and monkeys (you know who you are… hopefully). I am here to post another chapter for my story (obviously).**

** I'd like to apologize for the incredibly **_**long**_** hiatus, but I'm back with more ideas, more creativity, and more time! So, I will probably be posting more often (no promises).**

** But, anyway, on with the story!**

I was having an awful morning.

After everybody had heard about the Ezra-flying-into-a-wall incident, every single Gryffindor gave me dirty looks throughout Potions. It didn't help when some of the Slytherin first-years patted me on the back and said, "Good job," either.

But, I made it through my first couple classes pretty easily. Professor Clearwater, the Charms instructor, was actually quite proud that I'd done the spell properly on one of my first tries, and she awarded five points to Gryffindor immediately.

Once I had a marvelous lunch of mashed potatoes and gravy, Lily, Orion, and I raced through the castle to our next class, Flying.

I was so excited to see Victoire again. She was conversing with a wrinkly old woman while other students flooded the hillside.

"Hi Victoire!" Lily squealed, running up to hug her cousin. Victoire was rather startled at first, but quickly hugged the excited red-head back.

"You must be Lily!" the old woman said, smiling brightly. "I've trained both of your brothers, who happened to be pretty amazing flyers themselves. I'm Madame Batts, by the way."

Lily shook her hand politely, and then ran back over to us.

Class started out pretty well. Only one kid, April, had trouble getting her broom to follow her directions. But other than that, we were all doing very well.

But, of course, something terrible just had to happen.

When we were all practicing our flying, a huge gray thing flew past my head in a blur, nearly causing me to fall off of the broom. It turned and raced back, heading straight for my stomach.

I dived quickly, and I heard screams from the other students. As I looked back up, I saw Lily flying as quickly as she could, the giant iron sphere chasing her.

I saw a second coming toward me again, and I tried to fly upwards, but I was too slow. The ball rammed into my leg, and I heard a terrible, terrible snapping sound.

I didn't really remember much after that. I'm pretty sure I fell off of my broom, the sphere chasing after me. I was hit in the arm, and then, well, nothing.

While I was unconscious, I could faintly remember having another dream, much like the one I'd had the night before. The black figure was on an airplane, walking up the aisle. The other passengers gave it strange looks.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a flight attendant started, walking up behind the cloaked figure, "you need to take your seat. We'll be landing soon."

The figure turned, and I'm sure a large, evil smile was spread across its face. It raised a nearly-white hand, and snapped, and everyone immediately fell unconscious.

I could almost feel the plane start to fall from the sky, but a second later, the figure was gone, the shadows swallowing it up.

Creepy little line break, eh?

I woke up in the hospital wing, breathing heavily.

"Gracie!" someone yelled happily, and I felt two arms wrap around me.

Lily, smiling brightly, released me and stepped back.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning back.

"A rouge Bludger hit both of your legs and your left arm," she explained, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "You fell off of your broom and lost consciousness. I was hit too, but by then Victoire had everything under control."

"Was anyone else injured?" I asked.

"Nope. The boys are both fine. They were actually just in here, visiting, but Madame Hall sent them back to class. The only reason I'm still here is because I had just woken up. We've missed the first two days of school."

"Sweet!"

"But," Madame Hall started, walking in from her office, "you have to get back to class now, Lily. Miss Gracie will be released by dinner."

Lily sighed and walked over to the bed next to mine, gathering up a considerable amount of candy.

"My mum contributed most of this, along with a few other kids," Lily explained. "There's some for you too."

She pointed over to the bedside table where a large stack of candy and magical teddy bears sat. Almost all of them were from Hunter, Orion, and Albus, but there were a few from Lily's other cousins. I also spotted a few Twix bars lying amongst the wizard candy, and I knew my parents had sent it.

And then, an adult had to come in and ruin my fantasy of sweet chocolate, both in frog and caramel form.

"You should get started on your homework," Madame Hall said, pointing to the large stack of textbooks and papers lying underneath the candy. "The professors aren't going to give you much grace, even if you were out cold for two days."

I sighed and reached for a textbook before realizing a slight problem.

"Madame Hall?" I asked, giving her a slightly sheepish smile. "I can't read a thing without my glasses."

"Oh, I almost forgot about those!" she said. She reached into her robe, and out came my big, black glasses. She plopped them onto my lap.

I stuck them on, and the title on the front of the textbook quickly changed from "STn hddara oBoo kf leplS, radG1 e" to "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1."

I sighed again, grabbed a chocolate frog, and started writing.

Yes, this is yet another line break.

It took me a total of four hours to finish the required homework for the first day that I'd missed, and by then it was lunchtime.

Lily, Orion, and Hunter came, bringing me a proper meal (if you count a ham sandwich and a glass of blue pumpkin juice "proper").

Hunter was extremely happy to see me up and smiling, even if I wasn't allowed to walk yet, and Orion actually hugged me (blackmail!). They showed me what had been assigned for each of the classes that day, and then they went back to their own classes.

So, I was stuck doing homework for the rest of the afternoon and evening, until I was released at dinnertime.

Lily and Hunter helped me carry my candy and teddy bears back to my dorm before we went over to dinner. I also got a chance to change into a tank top and sweats before going down to eat.

Almost everyone was happy to see me, mostly because Ezra had convinced them that I was innocent to the crime of harming him. Orion was once again himself and refused to turn away from his discussion with Fred when I sat down next to him.

James acknowledged my existence, though, as did Albus and Rose.

The headmistress made a small speech before we were allowed to eat. Basically, she said that they were still investigating the Bludger incident from the first day of school, but was happy to announce that both victims were completely healed.

After that, I stuffed my face with every piece of food within reach. Poor James and Orion hardly got to make a dent in anything before it was in my stomach.

I followed the crowd up to the common room, mostly so I wouldn't be stuck outside the portrait hole again, guessing random things until I got the password correct.

Holly and Willow were waiting in our room, whispering on the former's bed. Annabelle was almost ready for bed, brushing out her long, blonde hair. Lily and I decided to take her lead, and we got ready ourselves.

Before I fell asleep, I wrote a letter to my parents in Ancient Greek, explaining the first dream, second dream, and assuring my mom that I was completely healed and that the Twix bars were absolutely wonderful.

Once I finished writing it, I stuck it on top of my book bag, so I'd be sure to send it in the morning. I then blew out my candle, and tried to get some sleep.

Another line break. You used to them yet?

The next few days passed by quickly; I turned in all of my late assignments, learned to hate Defense Against the Dark Arts (it was basically Defense Against Half of My Best Friends), and made it to the weekend without any nightmares or injuries.

Since it was such a beautiful day, and first-years were allowed to go into the surrounding forests that weren't forbidden, I kidnapped Orion and Hunter and went for a training session in the woods.

We practiced our shooting (I missed all of them, Hunter got half, and Orion was perfect. Yeah, I think I'll just stick with the shotguns), our sword fighting (or Gracie and Hunter duel for three hours while Orion sees how many butterflies he can shoot with his bow before we call it a draw and collapse), and our tree climbing (let me just say this: climbing pine trees is neither easy, nor painless).

We headed back around lunchtime.

Lily was very angry that I'd left her alone all morning, so she dragged me back to our dorm so we could have an ultimate study session all afternoon (yay…).

I spent the rest of the day studying/trying to get Lily to do something interesting. But, eventually, the beautiful sun sank into the mountains and the multiple constellations came out.

I'd always loved looking up at the stars, and since First-years didn't have to be inside yet, I pulled Lily out to look at them.

It was fun; we quizzed each other on how many different constellations we could name, I helped her catch up on her Astronomy homework, and I pointed out the constellations with the same names as my friends and family.

"There's Andromeda," I said, pointing at a seemingly random point in the sky. "And there's Perseus, and then Orion, or the Hunter, as he's also known. Then Leo, Draco, Scorpius, the microscope-"

"I didn't think microscopes existed in Ancient Greece," Lily said, slightly confused.

I laughed. "It's one of the modern ones," I explained, and then I continued naming them.

Counting stars was rather like counting sheep, I realized, because I was soon falling asleep on the soft patch of grass where I lay. Before I could get myself up, though, I'd already rolled over, pulled my jacket up tighter around my body, and fallen out of consciousness.

**Don't worry; they won't get kidnapped/killed/attacked by any monsters, unless you count a teacher as a monster...**

** Thanks so much for sticking with this story (even with the crazy updates) and please review! PLEASE!**

** -creamtherabbit77-**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Andromeda

** Hey guys….**

** …**

** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

** Okay, now that I've gotten that out, I'd like to thank anyone who is still reading this. School got really tough for me, and I just couldn't find the inspiration or creativity to write another chapter.**

** But, now I'm back, so everything is okay again, right?**

** I'm planning a couple more stories for the summer, including another Percy Jackson-related one, a 39 clues one (if any of you know what that is), and a Young Justice one (yup, I'm not just a book nerd; I like superheroes too!). I hope you'll read them if/when I post them!**

**And finally, here's the story!**

For once, I was having a normal dream.

Well, normal for me, anyway.

The dream was about candy, unicorns, and rainbows; everything an eleven-year-old should be dreaming about.

And then, of course, all of the things this eleven-year-old knew about butted in; the monsters, the fighting, the war, the blood. Annoying Roman warriors ate all of my gumdrops and an army of Minotaur (I thought there was only one) trampled the candy cane meadows.

But, before I could pull out my sword to destroy the annoying creatures, I was literally shaken awake.

Standing above me was a giant creature that, in the dark, didn't look anything close to human. I opened my mouth to scream, but a giant palm covered my mouth before any noise could get out.

I was about to let my sword grow out until Lily, who I'd forgotten was there, said, "Hagrid!"

And with that the hand was lifted away from my mouth and I was lifted to my feet.

"How long were we out?" I asked, looking up at the giant man.

"Well, I'm assumin' yeh been out here 'fore eight, and its three now…"

"Hades," I muttered.

"Are we in trouble?" Lily asked as Hagrid helped her up. "I don't want to get expelled in the first week!"

"You'll be just fine," Hagrid assured. "We just have to get yeh back up to yer dorms befur six. Yeh can hide out in my hut for the time bein'…"

And, so, we walked in the dark toward the tiny, brightly-lit hut in the distance.

I'd never actually been inside of Hagrid's hut before, and, honestly, I'm quite glad that I haven't. It was quite cramped and cluttered, with stains littering every piece of fabric and small animal bones hidden in corners.

Well, I'm not really one to talk. My room is always dirty, and even though my mom urges me to clean it, I never do. The Poseidon cabin isn't that well cared for either, what with five of the six living Jackson kids all cramped into one small cabin (Dylan is much too afraid to enter the building anymore, and usually just hangs out with the children of Athena).

But, amidst the clutter, I noticed one thing the really didn't belong.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Lily yelled, giving him a death-glare that would have made Hades proud. "What the heck are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"What are you doing here at three in the morning?" he shot back, gnawing on something that resembled a hockey puck.

She crossed her arms and continued her glare. "I asked you first."

Albus sighed. "I couldn't sleep, so I took the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and visited Hagrid."

A worried look replaced the angry one on Lily's face, and she asked, "Was it another dream?"

He nodded.

At that particular moment, I was awfully confused, and I hate being confused.

"So, why are you here?" Albus asked, regaining his big brother voice.

"Oh, Lily and I were just catching up on some Astronomy homework and quizzing each other on the constellations," I answered quickly. "We fell asleep. Hagrid found us a couple minutes ago."

"Did that in my first year too," Albus said, smiling at the memory. "But the Headmistress found me instead and I got a month of detention. Mum and Dad were furious."

"Well, we'd rather that not happen to these two," Hagrid said. "How about you help 'em back to the castle?"

He sighed again. "If I have to."

"Good to know you really care about me, Al," Lily said sarcastically as her brother got up and grabbed the large blanket-like thing he'd been sitting on.

"Okay," he said, turning to us, "as soon as we climb the hill and are in sight of the castle, we're going to hide under this. Nobody will be able to see us, but they can hear us, so no giggling, talking, whispering, squeaking, or whimpering."

"We're not animals!" I contradicted.

"Whatever. Anyway, the Fat Lady should let us in, even though she hates it when I wake her up in the middle of the night. And remember, the password is Galloping Chimera," he finished, giving me a small glare.

We all waved goodbye to Hagrid and set out, cautiously climbing the hill towards Hogwarts.

As we neared the top, Albus pulled out the robe and we bunched together, Lily and me in back, Albus leading.

The halls were quiet for most of the trip; teachers, ghosts, and portraits were all sleeping peacefully.

But, as we were resting before heading up another flight of stairs, I saw a cloaked figure appear out of the shadows below us and disappear through a seemingly locked door.

"I think someone else is awake as well," I whispered, and Albus pulled out a large piece of parchment. "How is that going to help-"

Lily covered my mouth with her hand and whispered, "It's the Marauder's Map. It allows people to see who is in Hogwarts at any time of the day."

"I don't see anything unusual- wait, what's she doing up?"

The two of us looked cautiously over Albus's shoulder as his finger traced one lone moving dot marked Jezebel Flay.

"Who's Jezebel?" Lily asked.

"She's a Gryffindor in my year," Albus explained. "She shares a dorm with Rose, and she's quite possibly the nicest person I've ever met. She always hated her first name, so she tells us to call her Lucy; that's her middle name. I have no idea why she's up, though."

"Maybe we should go investigate," I started, but both Lily and Albus immediately contradicted.

"We need to get back," Lily argued, but I could see a small amount of fear in her brown eyes, and her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"Fine," I huffed, and we set off again.

_**Wow, so few line breaks this chapter. It makes me feel so sad….**_

We made it back to our dorms all in one piece.

But I didn't fall asleep as soon as I lay down, much like Lily did. My thoughts stayed on the girl wandering around the castle.

The black cloak she was wearing had reminded me so much of the shady figure in my dreams. She had almost made me jump when I saw her appear out of almost nowhere and run across the hall.

She always could have been sleepwalking, though, or maybe wanted to go visit Hagrid, like Albus. I'm sure sneaking around in a giant castle wouldn't be hard; a lot of kids must do it.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I slowly convinced myself that nothing sinister was going on. My brain, which normally worked at the speed of sound, suddenly made perfect sense of all of the strange happenings, and I closed my tired eyes, welcoming sleep.

_**Oh no; I'm running out of witty remarks for the line breaks! HELP ME, GODS OF CREATIVITY!**_

Nobody had even noticed our absence on Saturday evening, so we got to enjoy the rest of the weekend without detention.

I managed to trick (uh, I mean convince. Yeah, convince) Hunter and Lily to head down to the lake with me so I could teach both of them how to swim.

Of course, Orion and I had been attempting to teach Hunter how to swim ever since we were one and pushed him into the lake (that is a LONG story I don't feel like getting into right now), but had never gotten anywhere. His parents even signed him up for swim lessons, but after almost drowning three times, he was taken out.

But, this year, I was determined to teach him.

Lily had a very open mind, so it was easy to convince her to step into the lake. Hunter, though, was a much different story.

"Are you sure the giant squid isn't anywhere near here?" Hunter asked, pulling me off to the side.

"He's in his cave of the north end of the lake," I answered calmly.

"What about that strange creature we saw? Do you sense him down there at all?"

"I don't sense anything near this spot that would potentially try to drown you."

"But what about the-"

Before he could finish, I gave him a hard shove, and he ungracefully fell into the lake, arms flailing wildly.

"I swear I'm going to kill you Annie!" Hunter yelled after he found his footing in the shallows.

I shrugged off the promise and dived straight into the water, still in my jeans and t-shirt.

For the rest of the day, I showed Lily basic paddles and kicks while Hunter huddled on the beach, trying to stay away from the water which was attempting to "grab" him.

We went back inside a little before dinner so we could dry off and get changed.

"Andromeda," Lily started as we were heading to dinner.

"Yeah, Lily?"

"I have an evil idea."

"And that is?"

And, so, she told me her plan.

Yeah, I'm leaving you with that. *Cue evil laugh*


End file.
